Alumna de Intercambio
by Llanca
Summary: Universo alterno. / La llegada de Ino, sólo traerá consigo revoluciones hormonales que afectarán a Shikamaru como nunca antes una mujer lo ha hecho... ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Universo alterno.

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Alumna de Intercambio ::Oo~**

.

**P**rólogo

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**H**abía sido un día increíblemente problemático en la Universidad para Shikamaru. No sólo por los incontables exámenes que tenía que rendir, sino que también por los miles de informes que tenía que preparar.

¿Acaso ni siquiera lo iban a dejar en paz el fin de semana?

—Problemático… — murmuró ingresando a su casa, cerrando en el acto la puerta con su pie sin siquiera mirar.

Perezosamente caminó por un pasillo y subió las escalas para dirigirse a su cuarto. Se había levantado muy temprano, por lo que lo único que quería era tumbarse en su amado colchón y dormir una buena siesta.

Apenas ingresó a su habitación, no puedo evitar quedarse estático y sin respiración varios segundos.

Oh, Kami…

Sólo para confirmar que la imagen frente a él se trataba de una ilusión, pestañó varias veces consecutivas, sin embargo, aquella acción no funcionó. La imagen seguía ahí, intacta.

Le quedaban dos opciones viables. Uno; estaba soñando y todo eso era un juego de su mente en conmemoración a la falta de vida sexual. Dos; el porro (1) que se había fumado estaba muy fuerte y por eso estaba viendo algo irreal.

No teniendo idea de qué diablos hacer, no le quedó de otra más que contemplar a la mujer que se hidrataba el cuerpo con una loción olor a flores.

Si todo se trataba de una mala pasada de su imaginación, al menos la disfrutaría, ¿no?

No podía negarlo, la musa frente a él era una verdadera diosa. Posiblemente la misma afrodita le tendría envidia, porque…

—¿Quién eres?

Se quedó sin habla cuando la joven muchacha se volteó a verlo.

—_Oh, maldición…_

Aquel cabello rubio platinado, enmarcando las sutiles facciones de porcelana, además de aquellos labios rosas y ésos brillantes ojos azules que lo miraban con sorpresa, pertenecían, indudablemente, a una deidad.

Y esa suave voz que era música para sus oídos, terminaba por confirmar que ella era una verdadera diosa.

—Ah, ya sé, eres Shikamaru Nara, ¿cierto?

Cuando escuchó su nombre, supo que todo era real. La hermosa rubia en ropa interior que estaba frente a él existía…

—¿Cierto?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librar los pensamientos inoportunos que le recorrían la cabeza, asintió en silencio, ya que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka —se acercó a él con la mano extendida. —Mucho gusto. Yoshino me habló mucho de ti.

¿Su madre le había hablado de él? ¿Y por qué se le hacía tan familiar el nombre…?

—Shikamaru Nara, y el gusto es mío —correspondió la presentación cuando las órdenes de su cerebro le gritaron a su cuerpo que recobrara el movimiento. —Por qué mamá…

No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, porque ella lo interrumpió.

—Soy alumna de intercambio.

¿Alumna de intercambio? ¿En su casa? ¿Por qué diablos no sabía que una alumna de intercambio alojaría en su hogar? ¿Por qué nadie le avisó?

—Tu papá es amigo de mi padre y dijo que podía quedarme aquí por el semestre — le sonrió con sinceridad mientras deshacía el contacto. — ¿No lo sabías, verdad? —le preguntó al notar el rostro interrogante del moreno.

—N-No, no lo sabía — dijo en un murmullo suave.

—Bueno, tu madre fue al supermercado y me dijo que si quería me diera un baño. Como no sabía cuál utilizar, decidí ocupar éste. Espero que no te moleste, Shikamaru.

—No, no, no, no… No te preocupes, puedes ocuparlo las veces que quieras —habló tan impulsivamente, que ni siquiera fue capaz de asimilar lo que dijo.

—Oh, gracias — le volvió a sonreír, esta vez con coquetería mientras se alisaba con los dedos las finas hebras rubias que caían por sobre su hombro.

Shikamaru juró que el sonrojo que se había estancado en sus mejillas, era más intenso de lo que creía. Sobre todo por verla en aquella actitud un tanto… sugestiva, sí, ésa era la palabra.

—Eh… creo que será mejor que me vaya —susurró con nerviosismo, evitando mirar los pechos bien formados frente a él. Aunque, en definitiva, no podía hacerlo.

Los ojos se le iban solos hacia esa zona tan voluminosa. ¡Y qué va! Si era hombre después de todo.

—Está bien.

Asintió en silencio, debatiendo con el lado pervertido de su consciencia, mas por fin logró voltearse e irse de su cuarto hacia... bueno, cualquier lugar.

Una vez que cerró la puerta de la habitación, se apoyó de espaldas en ésta y respiró profundamente para tratar de calmar la taquicardia que lo traía loco.

—_Alumna de intercambio…_

_.  
_

* * *

.

**S**onrió ampliamente una vez que el Nara la dejó sola en la habitación.

Se había llevado una gran sorpresa, y vaya qué sorpresa… ¿Desde cuándo Shikamaru se había vuelto tan guapo?

Ok, lo recordaba poco, pues sólo lo había visto un par de veces cuando eran niños. Por supuesto, todas las veces que estuvo con él, la ignoró por completo y siempre la llamaba problemática.

Eso lo recordaba a la perfección, al igual que su particular afición de observar las nubes como si fueran lo más entretenido del mundo.

Frunciendo los labios, posó ambas manos sobre sus caderas aún continuando con la mirada fija en la puerta.

Al parecer, no había sido una mala idea hacer el intercambio…

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

Porro (1): Término útilizado para llamar a los cigarrillos preparados con Cannabis o Hachís xDDD

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Pues, yo trayéndoles un nuevo Shika/Ino, UA con mucho romance y esas cosas raras. XD Ya hace mucho que no escribía sobre ellos, por lo que me vi en obligación a mi ética Shika/Ino, hacer uno nuevo. Anyway, espero les guste, y si no... pues, sólo háganmelo saber aunque sea con amenazas de muerte, quizá pueda hacer algo mucho mejor.

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos!

Pd: ¡Arriba cerditas problemáticas! Jajaja.

Pd2: Acerca de mis otros fics, serán actualizados prontamente, sólo que con la Universidad, no me ha quedado mucho tiempo que digamos. Espero la comprensión de ustedes.


	2. ¿Novia?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

_—Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Alumna de Intercambio ::Oo~**

.

**C**apítulo I

.

¿**N**ovia?

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**N**o podía decir que su vida no había dado un giro en 180°, porque estaría mintiendo. En realidad, le encantaba la idea de tener a una mujer –que no fuera su madre- en casa.

Se le hacía todo más simple, porque ahora su madre se la pasaba con una sonrisa amplia cuando estaba con Ino. Sí, exactamente, gracias a la rubia Yamanaka, se había quitado el constante apego de Yoshino para con él. Lo cual en cierto modo, era muy bueno.

Claro, se olvidaba por completo de él, mas no era algo que le importara, después de todo no tenía a su madre tras de él regañándolo por su pereza innata. Ahora la atención era hacia Ino, quien increíblemente se llevaba excelente con su madre.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, soltó un suspiro suave mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la platinada que ayudaba a su madre a lavar los platos luego de la comida.

La verdad, es que no podía dejar de mirarla por un segundo. Se le hacía casi imposible, no obstante lo hacía siempre cuando ella no lo notara. No quería parecer un pervertido o un necesitado que no veía una mujer cerca de él por meses o años… tal cual como él.

—¡Shikamaru!

—¿Ah? — perezosamente volteó la cabeza y fijó la vista en su madre que salía de la cocina con la rubia.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Ino a recorrer la ciudad? Aún es temprano y creo que sería bueno para ella que comenzara adaptarse. Sobre todo porque el lunes deberás instruirla en la universidad.

—Uhm… No hay problema.

—Así me gusta —mirando a Ino, Yoshino le sonrió amablemente. —Él te acompañará, cariño.

—Gracias, señora Nara.

—Te he dicho que me llames Yoshino.

—Está bien, Yoshino. —Ino correspondió la sonrisa, adorable.

Shikamaru que miraba la escena desde el sofá donde estaba sentado, enarcó una ceja. Caray, su madre sí que estaba amigable.

¿Tanto cambiaba una persona por la llegada de alguien relativamente cercano?

Respirando profundo, se levantó del sofá para coger una chaqueta de color café oscuro que tenía en el respaldar de éste.

—¿Vamos? — miró a la rubia que de inmediato asintió.

—Iré a buscar mi abrigo.

Y en un parpadeo la rubia desapareció por un pasillo que daba a unas escaleras.

—Seguro… — susurró comenzando a colocarse la chaqueta.

—Shikamaru.

Ups, casi se le había olvidado que su madre estaba ahí.

—¿Si?

—Cuídala, y no se te ocurra llevarla a lugares extraños, no a ésos que visitas tú. O te las verás conmigo. ¿Entendiste?

Volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Se le cruzó un pequeño e insinuante pensamiento por la cabeza, mas lo borró de su mente en un segundo. A veces creía que su madre podría leer los pensamiento, ya que con la mirada asesina que le dedicó…

—Sí —musitó por lo bajo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Procura no llegar muy tarde. — Dijo Yoshino una vez que Ino bajó de las escaleras y se detuvo a un lado de Shikamaru. —Diviértanse

—Así será, Sra… Yoshino. — Se corrigió de inmediato antes de alzar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada monótona del moreno. —¿Vamos?

—Vamos — comenzando a caminar con Ino a su lado, salió de la casa en el preciso momento en que su madre les decía algo así como cuídense o lo que sea.

—¿Llevas llaves? — le preguntó Ino para romper el silencio.

—Aquí — le mostró las llaves antes de guardarlas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Entonces…— no sabiendo muy bien qué tipo de conversación comenzar a hilar con Shikamaru, decidió preguntar lo obvio. —¿A dónde vamos?

—Uhm…—con la vista al frente, pensó en los posibles lugares que podría visitar con Ino a esas horas. —¿Quieres hacer algo en particular?

—Sólo… conocer, ya sabes, no me gustaría perderme — miró a Shikamaru por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Siempre era tan inexpresivo?

—Eso no pasará — como si nada, se encogió de hombros. —Mi madre me mataría si te perdieras por ahí, por lo que me encargaré de que eso no suceda, además sería demasiado problemático si no lo hiciera…

¡Bingo! Ahí estaba la dichosa palabra preferida del moreno.

Dejando escapar una sonrisilla infantil frente a tal recuerdo, respiró profundamente.

—Está bien… gracias, supongo.

—Sí — la miró de soslayo, dedicándola una sonrisa genuina.

Enseguida, ambos subieron al vehículo de Shikamaru, obviamente, él fue un verdadero caballero, pues con amabilidad había abierto la puerta de copiloto para que la platinada se sentara.

—Gracias… — dijo frente a tan caballerosa acción.

—Hn… — casi con indiferencia, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el otro lado para subirse al carro.

A Ino, no le gustaban los silencios, cómodos o incómodos, eran silencios igualmente por lo que se atormentaba. ¡Necesitaba comunicación! Y, al parecer, Shikamaru no era un hombre muy hablador que digamos, al menos, no como lo era ella.

Mirándolo con disimulo por el rabillo del ojo, decidió romper el silencio una vez que el moreno comenzó a conducir.

—Tu madre me dijo que estudias ingeniería industrial, ¿en qué año vas? — por algo había que empezar, ¿no?

—Cuarto año — Shikamaru no se sorprendía de que su madre posiblemente le haya dado un informe completo de él a Ino. —¿Tú qué estudias?

—Licenciatura en enfermería.

—Genial, ¿te gusta?

—Es mi vocación — inflando el pecho, se sintió orgullosa de su profesión.

—Me parece — murmuró doblando en una esquina. —Aquí es donde podemos esperar un bus, taxi lo que sea que quieras para llegar a cualquier parte de Konoha. Es un lugar pequeño, no hay mayor dificultad —apuntó hacia la parada del autobús que estaba hacia el lado de ella.

—Eh… Ya veo, lo tendré en consideración, pero reconozco que soy algo desorientada — dijo algo avergonzada, dedicándole una sonrisa a Shikamaru luego de vislumbrar aquel lugar.

Él asintió en silencio.

Luego de varios minutos sin una sílaba que saliera de sus labios, una vez más decidió entablar una conversación.

—Así que…

—No habrá problema, es seguro que tengamos horarios parecidos. Todos los diurnos son casi iguales, así que te puedo llevar y traer de vuelta, claro, siempre cuando quieras — habló, percatándose de que ella trataba de iniciar un diálogo entre ellos.

—¡Por supuesto! — chilló extendiendo el brazo para tocarle el antebrazo en gesto de agradecimiento. —Eres muy amable, Shika.

Espera, espera, espera… ¿Lo había llamado Shika? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar aquel diminutivo? Ok, era su nombre, pero si mal no recordaba, nadie en su familia lo llamaba así. ¿Dónde es que lo había escuchado?

Iba a preguntarle sobre aquel diminutivo, mas ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué es ese lugar? — señaló por la ventana lo que parecía ser un bar clandestino que era rodeado por jóvenes.

Mirando hacia dicho lugar, respondió.

—Se llama Sharingan, es un pub. Muchos alumnos de la Universidad de Konoha van allí después de clases.

—Oh… ¿Es bueno? — casi con brillo en los ojos, preguntó.

—Lo es —se volteó a mirarla. —¿Te gustaría ir a ver qué tal te parece?

No fue necesario ni siquiera que le respondiera, pues con los gestos de ella fue más que clara la confirmación.

De inmediato, detuvo el vehículo.

—Sí… bueno, si es que tú quieres.

—Tsk — chasqueando la lengua, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. —Tú decides, además tienes que conocer estos lugares, como todo universitario de Konoha.

—Está bien —también se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Shikamaru lo hizo por ella. ¿Tan rápido se había bajado del carro?

Encogiéndose de hombros, sostuvo la mano que él le extendía para que pudiera incorporarse.

—Gracias… — no había duda, él era un verdadero caballero.

—No hay de qué —sonrió de medio lado, deshaciendo el contacto con la mano de ella para poder cerrar la puerta. —Vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el bar, que quedaba a una cuadra de donde él se había estacionado.

—¿Va mucha gente? — miró a los jóvenes que estaban por ahí cerca.

—Mucha — del bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. —¿Fumas?

Ino lo miró enarcando una ceja, mas prontamente negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hago, prefiero llevar un estilo de vida saludable.

—Oh, entiendo… — sin más, sacó un cigarrillo y lo llevó a sus labios para encenderlo.

—Hace mal, sabes.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—Parece que no lo tienes muy claro.

—Tsk, cada quien con su vicio — eliminó una bocanada de humo mientras guardaba la cajetilla una vez más en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Resignada –y casi derrotada-, asintió.

—Tienes razón.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvieron frente a la entrada de aquel bar tras una fila de personas. En éste, un guardia de seguridad pedía credenciales universitarias a los jóvenes que ingresaban.

—Shika… Yo no tengo credencial de estudiante — murmuró notando la tarjeta que pedían.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema.

—¡Hey, Shikamaru!

Ino miró al guardia de seguridad que saludaba con una sonrisa al moreno.

—Kotetsu — correspondió con un gesto manual.

—¿A despejar la mente?

—Como siempre.

Soltando una carcajada, Kotetsu lo dejó entrar, no sin antes examinar de pies a cabeza a la rubia que acompañaba al Nara.

—¿Novia? — se atrevió a preguntar cuando el moreno pasó a un lado de él.

—Amiga.

—Así se llaman ahora.

—Hn… — mirándolo de soslayo, negó en silencio, avanzando con Ino a su lado.

—¿Eres conocido por acá? — claramente lo era, de lo contrario ni siquiera lo hubieran dejado entrar con ella sin pedirle la credencial, aún así, prefirió consultarle.

—Vengo regularmente, y conozco a Kotetsu de años. Trabaja para mi padre en las mañanas.

—Oh, entiendo… —susurró. Iba a decir algo más, pero su atención fue dirigida hacia el interior del recinto.

Vaya, era más amplio de lo que se veía.

—Lindo…

—… — la miró de reojo, asintiendo. —¿Quieres algo? — le dio una última pitada al cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo al piso.

—¿Algo como qué? — se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Para beber? — al recordar que ella anteriormente había dicho que llevaba un estilo de vida saludable, agregó —No alcohol, por supuesto. No creo que bebas sustancias nocivas para tu salud.

Frunciendo la nariz, se cruzó de brazos.

—Que promueva la salud, no significa que me perjudique a veces. Quiero una cerveza. Son mi debilidad — desenlazó ambos brazos y los dejó caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Riendo, la tomó de la mano y la condujo por entre la multitud hacia lo que parecía ser la barra.

Casi sorprendida por el actuar de Shikamaru, no refutó nada en su contra, pues si era sincera consigo misma, debía reconocer que le encantaba sentir la piel de él.

—Izumo — Shikamaru llamó al barman cuando llegaron a la barra.

Por supuesto, Ino se sorprendió una vez más. Shikamaru debía ser muy conocido y, posiblemente, debía presenciar ese lugar con mucha frecuencia, quizá más de lo "regular" que él había afirmado.

—Shikamaru, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

—No, esta vez dos cervezas.

Izumo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de ir a buscar las cervezas.

—¿Todo el mundo te conoce? — Ino arqueó una ceja, apoyándose en la barra.

—No todo el mundo, sino que algunos.

—Obvio — frunció los labios y, acto seguido, dio una vista general por las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Mirándola con sigilo, Shikamaru sonrió.

Le gustaba ella, le gustaba Ino Yamanaka como era. Una mujer problemática, pero asimismo, encantadora para sus ojos. Aunque de primera impresión, ya que aún no la conocía muy bien, de hecho recién estaban conociéndose.

—Dos cervezas frías.

Saliendo de su trance, hizo contacto visual con Izumo que dejaba las cervezas sobre la barra. Acción que repitió también la rubia.

—Gracias — tomó una botella y se la ofreció a Ino que la aceptó gustosa.

—¿Novia?

¡Y otro más que le preguntaba lo mismo! ¿Acaso era extraño que los demás lo vieran con una mujer?

Seguramente, pues no era un hombre que mantuviera un círculo con féminas. Aún así, no es como si fuera algo raro.

—Amiga — dijo desviando la mirada hacia la Yamanaka.

—Entiendo… — suspicaz, Izumo enarcó una ceja con galantería. —Izumo, mucho gusto en conocerla, ¿Srta…?

Shikamaru sabía que Izumo era un mujeriego y galán, razón por la cual no se sorprendía de que éste se haya presentado solo.

—Ino, Ino Yamanaka, y el gusto es mío — correspondió el gesto del barman, extendiendo su mano que fue besada en el dorso.

—Insisto, el gusto sí que es mío…

Rodando los ojos, Shikamaru negó en silencio. ¿Por qué Izumo tenía que actuar como un seductor frente a las mujeres?

—Jajaja, gracias —con nerviosismo, Ino deshizo el contacto, y rápidamente se llevó la pequeña botella de cerveza a los labios para beber un sorbo. Obvio que la intención era para despejar la mirada insinuante que le estaba otorgando Izumo.

Caray, hombre tenía que ser…

—Tsk — con la atención de Ino en él, le preguntó —Por allá están mis amigos, ¿los quieres conocer?

—Claro, por qué no.

—Ok — con la cerveza en la mano, le hizo un gesto a Izumo antes de partir. —Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos, Shikamaru, Ino — la miró casi con hambre, mas pronto se fue a atender a los demás que estaban en la barra.

—Kami…

—Él es así con todas, no le hagas caso — le aseguró, tomándole la mano para caminar con ella hacia donde hace unos segundos había visto a sus amigos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, eh —casi sin consciencia, enlazó sus dedos con los de él para potenciar el agarre, por supuesto, todo tenía su razón de ser. El lugar estaba tan atenuado con personas, que apenas pasaban por entre ellos, por lo que tenía que caminar por detrás de Shikamaru que le era de guía.

No quería tener que perderse por que el camino se le fue interrumpido por no haber sujetado mejor a Shikamaru.

Aunque…

Sacudiendo la cabeza por un inesperado pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior al momento que alzaba los ojos y veía la espalda de él.

Amplia, fuerte, varonil…

No, no, no, no. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Si recién lo estaba conociendo –ya de adulto-, no le podía gustar… ¿Verdad?

Shikamaru, con una sonrisa boba entre los labios, apretó la suave mano de Ino en contra de la suya. Si alguien –algún conocido- lo viera con ella de la mano, pensaría quizá que cosas, posiblemente, lo que mismo que han pensado Kotetsu e Izumo. Que Ino era su novia…

Sonriendo aún más amplio por la mera posibilidad de que algún día fuera así, respiró profundo.

Cuando llegó hacia donde estaban sus amigos, sentados sobre unos sofás de cuero rojo alrededor de una mesa que tenía incontables botellas de cervezas, ron y sodas, volteó hacia la rubia que venía a su espalda.

—Ino.

Ella se detuvo al mismo que tiempo él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ellos son mis amigos, si luego te quieres ir, es sólo cuestión de que me avises. ¿Ok?

—No hay problema — ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Está bien, entonces prepárate para conocer a esta bola de idiotas — musitó, volviéndose hacia el grupo que estaba reunido. —Hola a todos.

—¡Shikamaru! No sabía que vendrías, ttebayo.

Ino fijó los ojos en el hombre que había saludado al Nara; un chico rubio con una sonrisa radiante.

—Tan ruidoso, Naruto.

Oh, ahí estaba su nombre; Naruto. Tendría que hacer una nota mental para recordarlo.

Qué lindo que era.

—¿Quién es ella?

Pestañó unos segundos, y notó que de pronto todos la estaban observando con curiosidad. Y todos eran; una muchacha de cabellos castaños atados en dos bollos, un muchacho de cabello alborotado y marrón que tenía dos triángulos invertidos tatuados en las mejillas, una segunda muchacha de cabello rosa y ojos de color esmeralda, un chico que… usaba una chaqueta que le cubría la boca y nariz y llevaba lentes de sol, y otro muchacho más de cabellos oscuros y cejas pronunciadas. Muy pronunciadas… Y un último joven, algo robusto y de cabellos castaños claro.

—Ella es... — no alcanzó a terminar porque lo interrumpieron.

—¿Es tu novia, Shikamaru?

Miró a quién preguntó aquello por tercera vez desde que había salido con Shikamaru. Era el tipo de contextura gruesa.

—No, es una amiga.

—Entiendo…

—¿Y por qué están de la mano? — Naruto esbozó una sonrisa zorruna, cargada en picardía.

—Tsk — poco a poco, aflojó el agarre para terminar por deshacer el contacto con el único fin de no hacer sentir incómoda a Ino.

Aunque, al parecer, aquello no la había incomodado.

—Chicos, ella es Ino Yamanaka, una amiga. Es alumna de intercambio que se quedará a alojar en mi casa por el semestre.

—¿Estás seguro de que no son novios?

—Cállate, Naruto, Shikamaru ya dijo que no lo son, gracias a Kami… —el de tatuajes en las mejillas, se incorporó y se acercó a la rubia. —Kiba Inuzuka, mucho gusto en conocerte, preciosa.

Las mejillas de Ino adquirieron un rubor en cosa de segundos.

—Igualmente, Kiba.

—Y éstos idiotas son; Naruto el rubio con cara de bobo — apuntó hacia quién a Ino le pareció adorable.

—¡Mucho gusto Ino-chan!

—Él es Shino, no habla mucho, pero cuando bebe, terminará contándote chistes aburridos.

—Hn… Un gusto, Ino.

—Igualmente — susurró casi con timidez.

Shikamaru que estaba mirándola divertido, sonrió de medio lado.

—Ella es Tenten, nunca la desafíes, te puede dar una paliza.

—Eso no es cierto — la morena de bollos en el cabello, se quejó, mas luego miró a Ino y le sonrió cálidamente. —No le creas nada a Kiba, es el más idiota de todos.

—Se me olvidó decirte que es lesbiana, así que cuidado, le gustan las rubias — susurró lo suficientemente audible para que Tenten escuchara.

—¡Eres hombre muerto, Inuzuka! — en un segundo, se levantó y se arremangó las mangas de su blusa para ir a golpearlo.

—No exageres… — y corrió cuando Tenten se acercó, alejándose de ese lugar lo más rápido posible para que no lo encontraran y lo golpearan por abrir la bocota.

Ino amplió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿De verdad aquella chica era lesbiana? Aunque por el actuar de ambos, concluía que debía ser una broma.

—Kiba la ama, por eso se burla de ella — habló de la cabellos rosas. —Mi nombre es Sakura — caminó hacia Ino y le extendió la mano. —Mucho gusto.

—Lo mismo digo —correspondió.

—Yo continuaré, ya que Kiba no volverá hasta que lo hayan castrado —se encogió de hombros. —Él es Chouji, y él es Rock Lee.

Mirándolos, les sonrió a cada uno.

—Un gusto, Ino.

—Un gusto para mí también, hermosa flor que ilumina mis ojos.

—¿Ah…? — con confusión, miró a Shikamaru en busca de una guía o respuesta hacia lo que había oído, mas éste sólo rió.

—Él es así, siempre. — Sakura le concedió la réplica que tanto esperaba.

—Oh…

—Ahora, siéntense y acompáñenos.

Shikamaru e Ino se sentaron uno al lado del otro, justo al frente en donde estaba Sakura con Rock Lee, Chouji, Naruto y Shino respectivamente.

Ino no podía negar que la estaba pasando bien. Los amigos de Shikamaru eran un grupo bastante peculiar; todos con características únicas.

Le gustaba, sí, porque además de eso, se sintió cómoda, como si perteneciera a ese grupo desde siempre.

Suspirando, miró de soslayo al moreno que la estaba mirando. Al establecer contacto visual, ambos negaron en silencio y continuaron bebiendo, no obstante, cada cierto minuto, se dedicaban miradas coquetas sin ser consciente de que lo hacían.

—Insisto, ustedes no parecen amigos — habló Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos, examinando minuciosamente a Shikamaru y a Ino.

—Naruto, córtala — Sakura le golpeó el brazo. —No notas acaso que Shikamaru intenta disimularlo —sonrió sádica.

Atorándose con el sorbo de cerveza que acababa de beber, el moreno tosió incómodo. Enseguida la platinada le golpeó la espalda para ayudarlo en aquel acto reflejo.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí — afirmó, dedicándole una mirada asesina al rubio hablador. ¡Ah, Naruto!

—¿Ves? Eso es lo que me refiero — agregó la pelirrosada comenzando a reírse como una demente.

Enarcando una rubia ceja, Ino miró a Sakura antes de mirar al Nara que estaba a su lado.

—¿Se pasó el ahogo?

Definitivamente, Ino siempre era adorable.

—Sí… — no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Ejem!

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Al escuchar gritar a la amiga de Shikamaru, la Yamanaka alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el hombre más bello que jamás vieron sus ojos…

Por Kami… Era hermoso, demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

—… — ni siquiera tenía palabras para decir.

—Hey, Sasuke-kun, te presento a la amiga de Shikamaru, Ino — se volvió hacia la ojiazul. —Él es Sasuke Uchiha, un amigo del grupo.

Con galantería, el azabache la miró algo insinuante, claro que aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para el Nara.

—Un gusto, Ino — dijo con voz ronca, seductora.

—Lo mismo digo… — y no pudo decir más. Se quedó atontada y perdida en el maravilloso cielo ónice de él.

Si alguien hubiera estado atento, hubiera sido capaz de notar las miles de chispas que se proyectaron cuando el azul y el ónix se conectaron.

Por otra parte, Shikamaru pudo notar la atención de la rubia dirigirse en un 100% al Uchiha. No supo por qué, pero no le gustó para nada que Ino se embobara sólo a verlo. ¿Tenía algo especial el Uchiha acaso?

Nada. N-a-d-a.

Encogiéndose de hombros, exhaló con suavidad. Algo le decía que el interés generado recientemente entre Ino y Sasuke no sería algo muy bueno.

—_Problemático…_

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, primeramente agradecerles a todos por tomarse la molestia en leer y comentar mi fic. En serio, es increíble saber la opinión de ustedes. ^^ Así que, ¡gracias!

Próximo capítulo, espero sacarlo pronto del horno. XD Como pudieron ver, Sasuke le complicará la existencia a Shikamaru por la atención de Ino, aunque no tanto. Hay un lazo que será fundamental en el Shika/Ino, que será superior a lo que podrá optar el Uchiha. Muajaja.

**.DagaU., Neith Akemi, anni fer, Eiko Hiwatari, kellyndrin, pilar, Umeko-chan, RoLl, Leia, colgadadeunpalo.** ¡Gracias por todo! Ojalá les guste el chap.

Ok, las dejo tranquilas por hoy, pero sólo por hoy. Mañana volveré.

Nos vemos pronto. Y recuerden que amenazas de muerte, críticas, tomatazos, griteríos en mi contra, descargos emocionales y más, serán bienvenidos.

¡Besos!

Pd: No se me ocurrió otra carrera para intercambio de Ino... Así que me fui a la segura con lo que más sé, enfermería. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia mejor, la agradecería muchisímo.


	3. Los terceros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

_—Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Alumna de Intercambio ::Oo~**

.

**C**apítulo II

.

**L**os terceros

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**N**o se sentía incómodo, en absoluto, sino que un poco extraño por ser el centro de atención del alumnado. Aunque no era él quien captaba la atención de los estudiantes –en su mayoría masculinos-, sino que la hermosa mujer a su lado; Ino.

—Problemático… — murmuró al notar a un grupo de jóvenes que casi se devoró a Ino con la mirada.

¿Es que acaso jamás habían visto a una mujer hermosa?

Al parecer, por el actuar de ellos, no… No habían visto a una deslumbrante diosa en carne y hueso.

Y tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, Ino era demasiado atractiva, demasiado llamativa, sensual, coqueta…

Además, él había tenido la misma impresión que ellos la primera vez que vio a la rubia. Y eso que él había tenido la valiosísima oportunidad de verla modelando un diminuto conjunto de ropa interior…

Oh, sí, cómo olvidar aquel día…

—¿Qué es lo problemático?

Saliendo de su ensoñación, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Ino antes de negar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Nada — se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada al frente para evitar que ella notara el sonrojo que se había instalado en sus mejillas.

—Si tú lo dices… — Ino suspiró no creyéndole mucho a la justificación de Shikamaru.

Sin más, guardó silencio mientras ambos caminaban hacia el campus de medicina, lugar en donde estaba la facultad de enfermería.

—Wow… — realmente, la Universidad de Konoha era un lugar asombroso. Mucho más que la Universidad de Iwagakure No Sato. —Es inmenso.

—Lo es — miró a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo. —Aunque no suelo visitar mucho este campus.

—Es entendible, no es tu área. — Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

Asintiendo en silencio, le concedió la razón. La ingeniería con la enfermería no tenía absolutamente nada que ver. Eran opuestos por donde se mirasen.

—Hemos llegado — se detuvo al llegar a un campus que tenía a la vista varias edificaciones. —¿Dónde me dijiste que era?

—Campus oriente — respondió sacando un papel que le había dado la coordinadora del área de salud. Y sí, era en ese lugar.

—Uhm… —echándole un vistazo rápido a las edificaciones adyacente, Shikamaru decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle a alguien que supiera bien sobre la ubicación de la facultad.

Era obvio que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Con suerte sabía en donde quedaba su sala de clases.

—Le preguntaré a esa chica.

Ino fijó las pupilas en la persona que decía Shikamaru, una chica de cabello rojizo y anteojos.

Sin embargo, cuando Shikamaru iba avanzando hacia esa joven estudiante, una mujer de cabellos rubios cenizos se abalanzó sobre él.

Sorprendida, amplió los ojos.

¿Quién diablos era ésa…?

Sin querer, frunció el ceño. Estaba más que claro que no le había gustado en absoluto la presencia de esa mujer.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué abrazaba a Shikamaru de esa manera? ¿Acaso él tenía novia…?

Un sabor amargo sopesó en la boca al pensar en esa última posibilidad.

No queriendo pensar en situaciones que aún no tenían contestación, sacudió la cabeza para anular las opciones.

—Shika… —balbuceó bajando la mirada.

Por alguna razón desconocida, no pudo continuar observando a la pareja.

Se le revolvió el estómago.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru intentaba sacarse a la rubia loca de los brazos sin mucho resultado. No podía, dado que estaba imposibilitado de hacerlo, ya que llevaba en las manos un gran libro perteneciente a Ino.

—Temari, aléjate… —se contuvo de alzar la voz, sin embargo como ella no le hizo caso a su petición, no le quedó de otra más que casi gritarle. —¡Temari ya basta!

Bien, podía ser un hombre pacífico, mas se exasperaba cuando invadían su centro personal de esa manera.

La rubia de coletas de inmediato se separó de él, sonriendo avergonzada.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru…

Retrocediendo unos pasos para ampliar la distancia entre ellos, asintió en silencio, aceptando las palabras de disculpa de la rubia. No sabía por qué tenía la sensación de que si comenzaba a contestarle con palabras, ella no lo dejaría tranquilo por un buen rato.

—Es sólo que me emocioné de verte por estos lados…

Claro, había olvidado que Temari era alumna de medicina. Debió considerarlo antes de ir a ese lugar para evitarse esa bochornosa escena.

Al menos desde ese momento en adelante, tendría precaución. Y mucha a decir verdad. Sobre todo porque detestaría otro encuentro afectivo de ese tipo. ¿Quién no de todos modos?

—Así que dime, ¿qué haces por aquí? Viniste a verme, ¿verdad? —Coqueta, se acercó a él para reducir el espacio.

—Ehh… — asustado, retrocedió un paso más. —No, no, no. Vine con una amiga… — y fue ahí que recordó que estaba con Ino.

Enseguida se volteó a mirar a la ojiazul. Estaba mirándolo interrogante.

—Ino… —sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hacia ella. —Hey, siento haber — no pudo continuar porque _alguien_ lo interrumpió.

—¿Saldremos juntos, verdad?

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Temari le había agarrado el antebrazo y había enlazado su brazo con él. ¿Qué rayos…?

—Bueno… — incómoda, Ino se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como absurda? ¿Cómo si estuviera haciendo mal tercio?

—¿Quién es ella, Shikamaru? — Temari miró de pies a cabeza a la rubia platinada, en actitud que reflejaba el más puro desdén.

—Ella es — justo cuando iba a presentar a ambas chicas, Ino completó la presentación.

—Mi nombre es Ino, Ino Yamanaka, soy amiga de Shikamaru.

—Oh, amiga... —Enarcando una ceja mientras minuciosamente la observaba, dejó escapar una carcajada burlona. —Mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari, también soy _muy _amiga de Shikamaru…

No era tonta, Ino jamás lo fue, es por eso que fue capaz de notar en la voz de esa rubia, que la intención de Temari para con Shikamaru era algo totalmente alejado del concepto de amistad.

Y quizá era así, tal vez ellos dos sí tenían algún tipo de relación o algo cercano.

—¿No eres de aquí, verdad? Jamás te había visto.

—No, vengo de la Universidad de Iwagakure No Sato — respondió sin problemas a la interrogante de la amiga del Nara.

—¿Iwagakure No Sato? ¿Es una broma, no?

Enarcó una fina ceja rubia sin saber realmente a qué se refería Temari.

—Temari… — al escuchar la pregunta sarcástica de la Sabaku No, Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo.

—No, no es broma — sin vacilar, respondió firme. —¿Algún problema con eso?

Tenía que reconocerlo, esa mujer llamada Temari no le estaba agradando en lo más mínimo.

—No… sé que Konoha auspicia el intercambio con universidades… pobres…

A Shikamaru casi se le cayó la mandíbula al escuchar a Temari. No pudo haberlo hecho… ¿Lo hizo? Sorprendido, no supo qué decir o hacer.

—Ehh… —sintiendo ganas de llorar, Ino se reprimió cualquier tipo de contestación precipitada.

No caería en el juego de ella. No lo haría… no se rebajaría a tal magnitud.

—Es bueno que ayuden a personas de baja clase. Así que imagino que llevas buenas calificaciones, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Aunque nunca estarías al nivel de Konoha.

—Y-Yo…

—Ino… — A veces podía ser un vago perezoso que no notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mas era capaz de sentir la tensión que había entre ellas.

Asimismo no había que ser genio para deducirlo, Temari había causado todo. ¡Ah, maldita mujer problemática!

—Creo que sola puedo encontrar el aula. Gracias, Shikamaru — sin saber por qué dijo eso, se despidió de él sin mirar por un segundo a la rubia ceniza que tenía al lado.

Se sentía algo estúpida, pero justificadamente, esa mujer loca casi la había asesinado con la mirada.

Pasando al lado de ellos, caminó a través de los estudiantes sin mirar hacia atrás, aumentando la velocidad en cada paso.

¡Ah, esa teñida la había exasperado! ¿Qué se creía que la miraba de esa manera?

La miró con repulsión, como un insecto, con inferioridad, como si no valiera un centavo. ¡Kami! Se sintió tan mal, tan apenada. Sobre todo cuando la ofendió porque provenía de un lugar no muy solvente económicamente.

Podría no provenir de una familia adinerada o con algún apellido reconocido, no obstante esa no era razón como para que la miraran con tanta indiferencia ni mucho menos para que la trataran de pobretona.

¡Maldición!

Aguantándose las ganas de llorar, avanzó por entre los estudiantes hasta que llegó a una zona en donde no había mucho alumnado. Se detuvo para poder respirar con profundidad y calmar de esa manera la angustia que tenía en el pecho.

—Estúpida… — murmuró casi inaudible, sintiendo cómo unas cuántas lágrimas comenzaban a descender por su rostro.

¡Ahhh! Maldita sea todo, ni siquiera sabía dónde quedaba el baño, para por último ir a encerrarse y llorar sin que nadie la viera.

Más de seguro y se veía más patética que de costumbre.

La habían herido, esa rubia mal teñida le había palpado una fibra sensible.

Su padre, Inoichi, se había esforzado en darle la mejor educación, en darle todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ser alguien en la vida. Todo había sido esfuerzo sobre esfuerzo, horas de trabajos continuas, horas extras, sobretiempo por parte de él. Y de ella, trabajos de medio turno, trabajo los fines de semana… lo que fuera para poder costearse los estudios.

Es por eso que le daba rabia que personas como esa amiguita de Shikamaru, la ofendiera sin saber todo lo que había de trasfondo. Por supuesto, como había gente que tenía de sobra, se creían con el suficiente poder como para tratar a los más pobres como si fueran basura.

¡Mierda! Todo lo que había hecho, estudiar horas y horas, saltarse las comidas para ahorrar dinero, hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para obtener una recompensa que valiera la pena, como el intercambio, parecía no rendir frutos.

Quizá no había sido muy bueno aceptar el intercambio. Después de todo… ¿Quién aceptaría así como así a una persona que no estaba al nivel de los demás?

Porque era realista, lo era. La Universidad de Konoha no aceptaba más que a niños ricos.

Bueno… también a unos cuantos esforzados como ella que había sido premiada por sus evaluaciones como una de las mejores alumnas, consiguiendo así el intercambio.

Respirando aún más profundo, se tranquilizó.

Claro, no era una chica rica, pero tenía inteligencia. Y lo que era mejor, le sobraba humanismo y humildad, características de las cuales Temari carecía.

—_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ocho, nueve, diez._

No… no continuaría derrochando más lágrimas. Mucho menos por una tontona arrogante que ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar a sus pares por lo que eran, no por lo que tenían.

Llevando ambas manos hacia sus ojos, limpió los salinos que le habían humedecido el rostro.

—_No puedo creer que haya llorado por algo así… _— se dijo a sí misma, riéndose.

Era una idiota, ¡no podía llorar por algo así! Ella era Ino Yamanaka, una mujer autovalente, fuerte, que no se echaba a morir porque una víbora se le interponía en el camino…

Enderezándose y esbozando una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, comenzó a caminar por el campus en busca de su facultad.

Una malcriada no le iba a venir a arruinar el día así como así.

—_¿Dónde estará el sector oriente?_ — con las pupilas fijas en el papel en donde tenía anotada la facultad y aula en donde tenía clases, leyó una vez más las indicaciones.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a dar un paso más cuando de pronto alguien chocó con ella.

Gracias a Kami que tenía buenos reflejos. No alcanzó a caer, ni siquiera a tambalearse, menos mal…

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, miró a la persona que había osado chocarla de tal manera.

—¿Sasuke…? — musitó al hacer contacto visual con él.

Oh, Kami… ese hombre era un verdadero Adonis.

—Hn… —Sasuke la observó con detenimiento. —Ino.

Abrió la boca para decirle algo, preguntarle como estaba o si sabía donde estaba la facultad o cualquier cosa, mas no pudo hacerlo. ¡Nada salía! Las cuerdas vocales simplemente, perdieron su función.

—¿Estás perdida?

—… — no pudo más que asentir en silencio.

¿Por qué no podía hablar? ¡Qué vergonzoso! Seguro que él la creería una idiota.

—Yo te ayudo.

De inmediato Sasuke le quitó el papel, rozando sus dedos con ellas. No pudo evitarlo, un escalofrío le recorrió la médula.

—Es hacia allá. Yo te acompañaré — le devolvió el papel, ya tenía la información que requería.

Antes de que Ino fuera consciente de sus acciones, ya iba caminando al lado de Sasuke. Bendito fuera ese hombre que la hacía olvidar hasta su nombre.

—¿Y Nara?

Miró de reojo al azabache al escucharlo preguntar por Shikamaru. Aclarándose la garganta para que de una buena vez le volviera la voz, tosió un poco.

—Él… — bajó la mirada, sintiéndose triste por un momento. —No lo sé.

Fue honesta. No sabía dónde estaba él, ni qué estaba haciendo. Sólo sabía con quién posiblemente podría estar.

—HN… — de soslayo, recorrió el cuerpo de la platinada con disimulo. —Idiota.

—¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja, confusa.

¿La había llamado idiota? ¿A ella…?

—Nara…—metió ambas manos al interior de su pantalón.

—Oh…

¿Cómo era capaz de dejar sola a Ino su primer día de clases?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Así que… — con nerviosismo, frunció los labios para intervenir en tanto silencio. Aunque se tratara de Sasuke, persona con quien apenas tenía voz.

—Ésta es la facultad de enfermería.

—¿Ah? — contempló el lugar que señalaba el Uchiha.

Caray, qué rápido habían llegado. O estaba en completo trance al lado de él o simplemente la facultad estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

Al parecer, Sasuke conocía muy bien el lugar.

—La aula 120 está al final del segundo piso, dejando las escaleras.

—Conoces bien el lugar.

—Estudio medicina, mi facultad queda al lado de ésta.

—Oh… — disminuyendo los pasos, se detuvo al frente de la edificación en donde tendría la acogida en clases. —Eh… gracias por acompañarme.

—No hay problema.

Sasuke la miró directamente a los ojos, e hizo un gesto para alejar un flequillo azabache de los ojos. Aquel gesto, trajo consigo que un suspiro masivo llegara a sus oídos.

Espera… ¿Suspiro masivo?

Sorprendida, notó que cerca de ellos, había un grupo de jóvenes que hiperventilaban sin razón aparente. Inclusive había algunas muchachas que estaban a punto de desmayarse.

—Tienes algo en el cabello —se acercó a ella.

—¿Q-Qué? — volviendo a fijar toda su atención en él, pudo sentir como una ola de calor le albergó las mejillas al verlo tan cerca de ella.

Casi ya podía sentir el calor de él en contacto con su cuerpo.

—Una flor… — alzó la mano y le quitó de entre las finas hebras rubias, una diminuta flor que llevaba en el cabello. Cabello bastante suave por lo demás. —¿Ves? — le mostró ésta.

—… — inmóvil, y con el rostro ardiéndole como nunca antes, parpadeó varias veces consecutivas. —Gracias.

—No hay de qué — le miró los labios.

Si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora lo estaba aún más. ¿Le estaba mirando los labios…? ¡Le estaba mirando los labios! ¿Y por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso la quería besar?

—Y-Yo… — tartamudeó, no pudiendo formar siquiera una oración completa.

—Ino…

—Tengo que irme…

¿Qué diablos…? ¿Había dicho que se tenía que ir? ¿Acaso había…? Oh, Kami… ¡Ni siquiera había querido decir eso!

—Sí —Sasuke distanció su cuerpo de ella. —Nos vemos.

—A-Adiós… — y aún consternada, miró la figura del Uchiha dar media vuelta y partir quizá dónde.

Sin duda alguna, no fue la única que lo miró irse. Sino que también una montonera de chicas que incluso lo siguieron…

¿Era idea de ella o Sasuke tenía fans…?

Sacudiendo la cabeza por tan absurda idea que se le cruzó por la mente, negó en silencio, divertida por tal ocurrencia.

Eso no podría ser posible, al menos, no en ese universo. ¿Verdad?

Sonriendo, ingresó al sector oriente en dirección a las salas de enfermería.

No tenía cómo perderse, no con las indicaciones de Sasuke.

Justo cuando llegó al pasillo del segundo piso, su teléfono móvil dejó conocer una melodía suave. Alguien llamaba justo en el minuto menos indicado.

Metiendo una mano hacia su bolso, encontró su móvil en el preciso momento en que caminaba hacia el final del pasillo y notaba que no había ni una sola alma en dicho lugar.

Quizá iba retrasada.

El sonido la distrajo, por lo que miró enseguida la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

Era Shikamaru.

Negando en silenció, no contestó. No quería hablar con él. No es que Shikamaru tuviera la culpa por lo sucedido o algo, sino que…

No importaba.

Desvió la llamada y, acto seguido, dejó en silencio el móvil.

Ya era momento de entrar a clases. Y dejar lo sucedido al pasado.

.

* * *

.

**S**uspiró largo y tendido cuando leyó en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, que la llamada estaba siendo desviada. Rendido, se apoyó en el respaldo de la banca en donde estaba sentado.

Entendía a Ino. Sí que lo hacía, Temari se había comportado de manera tan baja, que incluso llegó a sentir vergüenza ajena. ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan indiferente y egoísta?

Había odiado la actitud de la rubia de coletas. De verdad lo había hecho, sin embargo no había podido hacer nada para defender a Ino.

—Problemático…

Era muy probable que en esos momentos, Ino estuviera enojado con él o algo, no sólo por lo de Temari, sino que también porque la había dejado sola.

¡Todo por culpa de Temari!

Ese demonio de mujer lo tenía tan agarrado del brazo, que apenas pudo interferir. Y como si fuera poco, cuando Ino se fue, la rubia se había abalanzado sobre él y casi lo había ahogado.

Maldita sea… se sentía tan idiota por haberla dejado sola. Tan imbécil.

—Ino…

Tal vez si le enviaba un mensaje de texto, una manera un tanto cobarde, le pediría a Ino que aceptase sus disculpas por haberla dejado, prácticamente, sola.

Lo hizo, le envió un mensaje que cuando, no obstante, se arrepintió de no haber escrito más.

Lo siento, Ino. / Shikamaru

Suspiró… Ya había llegado la notificación de que lo había recibido.

—Mierda — gruñendo por lo bajo, miró el libro de enfermería que descansaba a un lado de él, en la banca, sobre su bolso.

Ni siquiera le había podido entregar el libro.

Frustrado, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió.

—¿Pasa algo, amigo?

Negó en silencio, aspirando el cigarrillo.

—Te ves tenso.

—No es nada, Chouji — dijo al momento en que dejaba escapar el humo y alzaba los ojos para ver a su amigo que estaba frente a él.

Y junto éste, estaba una muchacha de ojos perlados. Muy bonita.

—Hola, S-Shikamaru.

—Hinata… —correspondió sin muchas ganas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a dejar a Ino?

Miró hacia la edificación que tenía a un lado; la facultad de enfermería del campus oriente.

—Algo así…

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —caló otra pitada más del cigarrillo, no siendo sincero frente a la interrogante del Akimichi.

—T-Tengo que entrar a clases. G-Gracias, C-Chouji.

—No hay de qué, Hinata. Cuando gustes.

—A-Adiós, Shikamaru.

Al escuchar la despedida de su amigo con aquella muchacha, se levantó de la banca de inmediato.

—Hinata.

—¿Si…? —. Ella se detuvo, volviéndose a mirarlo.

—¿Estudias enfermería, cierto?

Hinata asintió en silencio.

—¿En qué año vas? —No quería incomodar a la Hyuuga, mas era la única opción que tenía en ese momento.

—4to año.

—Mi amiga Ino, ella… es su primer día. Está en la sala 120… se me olvidó pasarle su libro…

—¿120 d-dijiste?

—Sí, sala 120.

—Voy ahí también, y-yo se lo p-puedo entregar si quieres, Shikamaru.

Botando el cigarrillo en el acto, cogió el libro que estaba en la banca.

—Eres un ángel, Hinata. Gracias.

—Y-Yo… —sonrojándose, se quedó estática.

—Y dile que… que revise su teléfono, por favor.

—Lo haré… —susurró, recibiendo el libro que el moreno le pasaba. —Adiós.

—Adiós, Hinata. Gracias una vez más… —aliviado, miró la silueta de la joven muchacha desaparecer por las grandes puertas de la facultad.

—Amigo, vas a tener que contarme qué diablos pasa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se volvió hacia Chouji que le sonreía como sospechando algo.

—No pasa nada…

—No te hagas, sé que tiene que ver con Ino. Estoy casi seguro de que te gusta, hombre. Aún así, no estoy seguro de que eso sea lo que te molesta.

—Tsk, problemático…

—Así que, ¿me dirás qué pasa?

Tal vez contándole ciertas cosas que le estaban sucediendo por la presencia de Ino, se sentiría menos afligido. Asimismo, más de algún consejo útil podía recibir de parte de él.

—Cuando vine a dejarla…

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

C-h-i ¡Chi! xD Jajaja. ¡Viva Chile!

¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, al igual que yo. ¡Feliz porque Chile ganó! Y feliz porque mi musa ha vuelto en gloria y majestad, sí, estuvo un poquito enferma al igual que yo. Y bueno, también estoy contenta por sus comentarios, por el saber que mi fic les está gustando. ^^

Como leyeron, seguí con enfermería, debido a que si bien Ino es más influenciable en algo más menos psiquiátrico, la enfermería también lo puede abarcar. Qué amplio, ¿no? xD Anyway, espero les guste el chap y como pudieron leer, apareció la bruja... ¡Buu...! xD Los terceros ya están dichos, habrá que ver cómo evolucionará todo y descubrir qué diablos hace Temari en todo esto. Eso se sabrá en el próximo chap. ^^

**Umeko-chan, Kotorii-Chan, Daga Uchiha, Eiko Hiwatari, artemisav, akane0arwen5, Chanekin.n, pilar, colgadadeunpalo, Edison, RoLl, InoNara918, Ilusion-chan, Leia, Mitsuki. **¡Gracias por siempre! Dios, estaré eternamente agradecida con ustedes. ¡Los quiero!

Ya, ahorita me voy porque el deber me llama, más bien, debo ir a marcar tarjeta. xD

¡Nos vemos! ¡Besos!

Pd: Amenazas, sugerencias y más, sólo dejen un comentario.


	4. Medidas desesperadas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla _—Pensamientos.

Capítulo dedicado a Kotorii-Chan.

* * *

**~oO:: Alumna de Intercambio ::Oo~**

.

**C**apítulo III

.

**M**edidas desesperadas

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**C**uando Ino terminó las clases de ese día –que era el primero-, un suspiro de relajación instantánea escapó de sus labios fruncidos. Es que, en definitiva, había sido una ardua jornada universitaria.

—Ha sido un agrado c-conocerte, Ino-chan…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se volvió hacia una chica de cabellos negros azulados que estaba a su lado. Sonrió.

—El gusto es mío, Hinata. En serio.

Y en verdad aquella chiquilla le había caído del cielo como un ángel, pues apenas ingresó a su primera clase, se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru se había quedado con su libro, sin embargo, y gracias a todos los santos existentes, Hinata se había acercado a ella con una tierna y avergonzada sonrisa en el rostro. Posteriormente, se había presentado y le había explicado que conocía a Shikamaru y que él le había mandado su libro con ella.

Eso había sido su salvación.

—N-Nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, por supuesto — se despidió de la Hyuuga con un gesto antes de coger su libro y caminar hacia la salida del aula.

Una vez que salió de la sala, caminó con lentitud por el largo pasillo, y al alzar la mirada, sus pupilas se encontraron con unos ojos chocolates que la estremecieron. Incluso su piel se erizó.

—Shikamaru… — susurró deteniendo el paso.

Acaso… ¿la estaba esperando?

Lo miró acercarse a ella, perezosamente, como siempre.

—Hey, Ino… —se detuvo frente a ella.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior en señal de no saber qué hacer. Y era cierto, no sabía qué decir frente a él, pues…

Pese a que aún sentía cierta rabia por la actitud para con ella de esa rubia mal teñida, se había dicho a sí misma que Shikamaru no tenía absolutamente nada que ver al respecto, de hecho, él no era el culpable de nada…

—¿Qué tal las clases? —Shikamaru preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Si bien era capaz de sentir cierta tensión entre ellos, no era capaz de encarar el origen así como así.

No era simplemente decirle; _Hey, Ino. Siento por lo de Temari, esa chica está loca_. No, no era tan simple, porque sabía que la Sabaku No había herido los sentimientos de Ino y eso a él lo hacían sentirse horrible, asimismo, culpable.

—Sí, bien, no me quejo… — respondió, escogiéndose de hombros.

Hubo un silencio extenso entre ellos, sin embargo, Ino no fue capaz de irrumpirlo, más bien lo único que atinó a hacer, fue desviar la mirada hacia los demás estudiantes que salían de las aulas adyacentes.

—Eso es bueno… — buscó la mirada azulada de la rubia, mas no la encontró.

Kami, sabía que ella aún estaba sentida. Y bueno… no la culpaba.

—¿Leíste mi mensaje?

—Sí, lo leí —ignorándolo, suspiró, en actitud de que ya estaba harta de escucharlo.

Claro que no era así, pues si dependiera de ella, pasaría todo el día con él y, probablemente, jamás se aburriría.

—Caray, Ino, mira… — casi con desesperación, Shikamaru se pasó una mano por la cabeza, revolviendo en el acto unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes. —La verdad es que…

—No hay problema, Shikamaru. —Volvió la mirada hacia él, adelantándose a la justificación que posiblemente le iba a comenzar a decir el Nara. —No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de nada ni de nadie.

Dando por terminada la conversación, reanudó los pasos.

Shikamaru la imitó, hizo lo mismo, alcanzándole el ritmo para ir a un lado de ella.

—Ino, ¿estás enojada?

—¿Debería? — le preguntó con los ojos clavados al frente, sin siquiera mirarlo de reojo o algo.

Ok, estaba actuando como una niñita mimada, mas estaba dolida. Había pasado todo el día diciéndose a sí misma que Shikamaru no era el responsable de nada, sin embargo se había sentido un tanto ajena luego de que él ni siquiera fuera capaz de defenderla o algo. Bueno, no es que tuviera mucho que decir, pero al menos hubiera detenido los insultos de esa bruja, ¿no?

—Estás enojada… — balbuceó, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para contener la frustración.

—No, Shikamaru. No estoy enojada.

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio, no atreviéndose a contradecirla. Aunque era obvio que estaba molesta. Se trataba del típico comportamiento negativo/afirmativo encubierto de las mujeres.

En completo silencio, bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la facultad de enfermería.

—Ino — la llamó mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad.

Al parecer su llamado no funcionó. Ella ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta.

—Ino — lo intentó una vez más, con los mismos resultados.

Sin paciencia –y eso que tenía mucha- la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a que se detuviera.

No le gustaba verla tan molesta con él.

—Por favor — pidió con voz suave, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos y soltándole la muñeca con lentitud.

Con rigidez, Ino se giró sobre su eje para enfrentar al moreno. Y cuando alzó la cabeza para clavar los ojos en los de él, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué? — no le gustaba actuar de esa manera, mas no podía controlarse.

—Lo siento, de verdad que sí.

—Lo volveré a repetir, no me debes explicaciones, Shikamaru. Ni hoy ni nunca, no tienes por qué hacerlo, después de todo soy una simple alumna de intercambio, nada más.

—Para mí no.

Ino amplió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Shika… — susurró, suavizando los rasgos de manera inconsciente.

—¿Me perdonas?

—No tengo que perdonarte nada, Shika. No fue tu culpa, lo que haya dicho tu novia ya es irrelevante ahora.

Todo lo que dijo, salió de su boca como vómito verbal. Ni siquiera había querido decir eso, simplemente, erupcionó esas letras. En definitiva, debía trabajar un poco más en controlar lo que decía.

Aunque no sabía si lo que había dicho era cierto o no. Además esa rubia podría ser algo más que amiga de Shikamaru, así lo sospechó desde un comienzo, y a decir verdad no se sorprendería si él confirmara que así era.

Sin embargo no era que quisiera escuchar.

No, no quería.

Por otra parte, Shikamaru estaba atónito mirándola. ¿Había escuchado bien? Ino había dicho que, que… ¿Temari como su novia?

¡Nooo!

—No, no, no, no, Ino. — Negó, además, con la cabeza. —Temari no es mi novia, por Kami que no es así.

Y vaya que le pedía a todos los dioses que así fuera, porque, ¿Temari su novia? Uff, eso sería un completo martirio. ¿Cómo podría fijarse en la mujer más fastidiosa y problemática que conocía? ¡Rayos! Temari podía ser muy atractiva, pero no calzaba con sus gustos, de hecho siempre había tachado a la Sabaku No como una mujer obsesionada, cosa que a él no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Ella no me gusta, Ino. No, no, no. No vuelvas a decir eso.

Un gesto de claro espanto apareció en su rostro, y es que el sólo hecho de imaginarse con Temari lo… lo asustaba de sobremanera.

—¿En serio? —a pesar de que le había quedado bien en claro que Shikamaru no compartía ningún tipo de relación cercana con la mal teñida, quería escucharlo de él una vez más, sólo para asegurarse de que en verdad era así.

Oh, Kami, aquella negación había sido música para sus oídos.

—En serio, ella es sólo una conocida. Nada más.

—Entiendo… — no pudo reprimirse una sonrisa socarrona, made in Yamanaka. —Ya sabía ya que no podías tener tan mal gusto.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado, contagiándose con la repentina subida de ánimo de la platinada.

—Sí, es cierto… — apoyó las palabras de ella, sonriendo aún más amplio.

— Aún así, Shika — respiró profundo antes de continuar. —Me dolió todo lo que ella me dijo…

—Sólo ignórala, Ino.

—No pude ni puedo solamente ignorarla porque ella tiene razón — la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro había desaparecido ya. —Yo no pertenezco a un lugar como éste.

—Ino… —sin saber mucho qué diablos estaba haciendo, redujo la distancia entre ellos. —Sí perteneces aquí… te esforzaste por estar aquí y eso es lo que importa. No lo que diga otra persona. —Alzando la mano, le tomó el mentón a la rubia con el dedo índice y pulgar, levantando un poco. —Aunque, debí defenderte, fui un idiota.

—Shika… —hipnotizada por el actuar del moreno, se sonrojó a extremos inimaginables.

Estaba inclusive más sonrojada que cuando Sasuke la intentó besar, si es que eso fue lo que había intentado, obviamente.

—Lo siento, Ino…

—E-Está bien… —musitó, perdiéndose en la mirada penetrante que Shikamaru le estaba dedicando.

En ese momento, se le estaba haciendo mucho más sexy que otras veces. Oh, sí, mucho más que el Uchiha, de eso no había duda.

—… —percatándose de que la distancia entre ambos cuerpos estaba casi inexistente, Shikamaru se alejó un poco cuando sus sentidos volvieron de golpe.

Oh, bendito Kami. ¿Pero qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había actuado de manera tan irracional? ¿Y qué diablos le estaba pasando con Ino?

—Y-Yo… — incómodo y avergonzado, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. —Lo siento, no quise…

—Está bien, no te preocupes — lo interrumpió antes de que inventara alguna excusa para nada creíble. —No hay problema.

—Ehh… bueno, vamos a casa.

—Sí… a casa.

.

* * *

.

**L**uego de cenar con los Nara y ayudar un poco con la limpieza, aunque Yoshino le dijo una y mil veces que no lo hiciera que por algo estaba ella en la casa -y eso que tenían empleadas-, se fue a su habitación –cortesía de los Nara- para ir a estudiar un poco.

Una vez en su cuarto, cambió sus ropas por un una camisa para dormir que se acomodaba a la perfección a sus curvas, para de esa manera acostarse y estudiar en la cama. Antes de hacerlo, buscó su laptop y lo encendió para de establecer la conexión a internet y revisar sus e-mails y más.

Shikamaru le había dicho que podía hacerlo y que no había problema. Claro, no lo había, hasta que un error persistente apareció en la pantalla. No sabiendo mucho sobre computadoras, decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle al moreno, más de seguro que él sabía algo, ¿no?

Colocándose unas pantuflas de forma de conejo, salió de su cuarto para ir al de Shikamaru.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de él, golpeó tres veces seguidas hasta que un _adelante_ muy monótono, le dio la autorización para que entrara.

Apenas lo hizo, vislumbró al moreno que estaba recostado en la cama, con un libro en la cabeza. Al parecer había querido estudiar, pero la pereza había sido más poderosa.

—Shika… Siento interrumpir. —Se disculpó, temiendo haberlo despertado.

De inmediato, Shikamaru se quitó el libro y se sentó en borde de la cama.

Kami, había creído que era su madre, no Ino.

—No, no interrumpes — dijo, dejando el libro sobre el colchón antes de levantarse.

—Juraría que te vi durmiendo.

—Sólo dormitaba —se defendió, sonriendo.

—Ok, entiendo. En fin, necesito un favor inmenso.

—El que quieras…

Definitivamente, cualquiera que lo escuchara, creería que estaba desesperado o algo.

¡Caray!

—Trato de configurar la conexión a internet, pero no puedo. ¿Me puedes ayudar? — pidió lo más adorable que pudo, es más, frunció los labios en el intento para no recibir un no como respuesta.

—Por supuesto —y la respuesta fue instantánea.

¿Cómo resistirse a una petición de Ino…? Él jamás.

—Ok, vamos entonces —volteándose, Ino salió del cuarto.

Siguiendo los pasos de la rubia, Shikamaru se percató del increíble atuendo que ésta estaba usando.

Demonios… ese tipo de trajes para dormir no deberían estar permitidos. O sí, bueno, como fuera. No podía negar lo bien que se veía, desde su perspectiva, podía contemplar las bien torneadas piernas de Ino, parecían kilométricas.

—_Ay, mierda…_ — recorriendo con las pupilas el escultural cuerpo de la Yamanaka, comenzó a sudar.

Y cómo no, si cuando sus ojos ascendieron por las piernas, notó que la diminuta camisa dejaba re poco a la imaginación. Incluso pudo ver la coloración de las braguitas de Ino.

Eran púrpuras.

Siguiéndole los pasos, se tuvo que regañar a sí mismo, incluso se vio en la obligación de desviar la mirada para no continuar torturándose más. Sino, era muy probable que terminara demente y, por lo demás, con la temperatura bastante elevada en el cuerpo.

Eso era algo que no podía permitir, obviamente.

—¿Shika?

—¿Ah? —casi saltó cuando la escuchó llamarlo.

Kami, Kami, rogaba que ella no lo haya notado mirándola como gato a la carnicería.

—¿Vas a entrar? —Ino lo miró interrogante.

¿Qué le pasaba al Nara?

—Oh, sí, claro. —Acelerado ingresó, tratando disimular lo que estaba haciendo y pensando, aunque no creía que haya tenido mucho éxito.

Las mujeres eran muy perceptivas y eso bien lo sabía.

—Ven, aquí —se sentó en la cama y cogió la laptop que la acomodó sobre las rodillas. —Es ese error, pero no sé qué hacer. Tal vez hice mal la configuración, ¿no?

Haciendo uso de toda su concentración y focalización mental, Shikamaru asintió en silencio, tratando de ignorar el bello cuerpo de Ino frente a él.

—Entonces ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Y así lo hizo, se sentó a un lado de ella. Enseguida, la laptop de Ino fue a parar a sus rodillas.

No podía pensar cosas pervertidas en ese momento, no, no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, el que su actividad sexual fuera muy escasa, por no decir precaria y nula, no ayudaba en nada. Ni mucho menos la belleza que tenía al lado, que modelaba tan bellas curvas…

Maldita sea, debía concentrarse.

—¿Pasa algo, Shika? —preguntó, mirando desconcertada al Nara.

¿Acaso estaba enfermo? ¿Por qué estaba de pronto tan callado e ido? Era como si estuviera en otra dimensión o algo así.

—¿Shika? —ladeó la cabeza y alzó una mano para palparle la frente. —Bueno, no tienes fiebre.

Al verlo tan sudoroso, creyó que quizá le estaba subiendo la temperatura o algo. Reconocía que a simple vista quizá estaba un poco acalorado, mas la experiencia le dictaba que a su tacto, él no tenía fiebre.

—¿Shika?

Hace rato que escuchaba a Ino llamarlo, no obstante como estaba tan ensimismado en mantener su atención en la computadora portátil para no pensar en ella, no podía hablar.

¿Por qué Ino le provocaba reacciones tan problemáticas?

—… —abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió a través de sus cuerdas vocales.

—¿Shika? Me estás preocupando, en serio.

—¡No! — no quería verla preocupada, eso si que no. —No pasa nada, son sólo cosas mías.

Y técnicamente, no era una mentira.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No es nada… —pudo decir cuando por fin recobró la compostura. —Veré qué se puede hacer — y sin más, comenzó a configurar las conexiones pertinentes en la laptop de Ino.

Por supuesto, lo hacía rápido porque ya no aguantaba más. Debía irse cuanto antes de ese cuarto.

Ino le estaba haciendo mal, en el buen sentido, claro.

—Y listo, ya terminé. — Apresurado, se la pasó en las manos antes de incorporarse con una velocidad jamás vista en una persona tan monótona y lánguida como él.

—Ehh… —Ino dejó la laptop sobre el colchón y se levantó. —Shika… —se posicionó frente a él.

—¿Qué? — se pasó una mano por el cabello en completa señal de nerviosismo ya no controlable.

—Pareces… tenso. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, Ino. —Se esforzó un mundo en no mirarla, y si es que lo hacía, perdería todo lo que tenía de razón.

—Oh… ok. Gracias entonces, Shika.

—Sí… —mirando hacia cualquier lado, dio paso hacia adelante, sin embargo se vio impedido de hacerlo, ya que ella avanzó un paso hacia él, acortando la distancia entre ellos. —Ino…

No pudo más, fijó los ojos en ella.

Oh, grandísimo Kami, era increíblemente hermosa.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, Shikamaru. —Y alzándose en la punta de los pies, Ino le besó la mejilla con suavidad, permaneciendo unos cuantos segundos con los labios unidos a la mejilla del moreno.

Shikamaru pudo sentir un burbujeo incesante en la parte baja de su vientre. De hecho, toda la piel se le erizó, como una ola de cosquillas que le recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies.

Los labios de Ino, tersos y cremosos sobre su piel, casi lo paralizaron.

—Buenas noches. —Se separó de él, lento, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

—… —quiso decirle, buenas noches también, mas no pudo hacerlo. De hecho ni siquiera pudo corresponderle la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando.

Ni eso.

Era más de seguro que estaba quedando como un verdadero idiota frente a la rubia Yamanaka.

—Que duermas bien.

—S-Sí, tú también — recién dijo cuando se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan idiota. O, al menos, parecerlo y comportarse en las ocasiones menos indicadas.

Cuando pudo recobrar la movilidad de sus piernas, hizo un raro gesto en el rostro que ni siquiera supo de qué se trataba, ya que fue involuntario, aunque por la reacción de ella, fue capaz de deducir que había esbozado una sonrisa. Acto seguido, caminó y salió del cuarto, yéndose rapidito a su habitación.

—Oh, Kami… —murmuró ingresando a su cuarto y, consiguientemente, al baño contiguo de éste.

Como hombre que era, y por las necesidades que tenía, sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa en ese momento; Ino. Y para sopesar aquello, la desesperación y el cosquilleo implantado en el vientre, no le quedó de otra más que satisfacer por sus propios medios la urgencia que lo acechaba.

Si no lo hacía, se volvería loco. Quizá demasiado.

— _Maldición, Ino…_

A provocaciones inquietantes, medidas desesperadas, con una fiel acompañante de toda la vida…

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¿A qué fue al baño Shikamaru?... Jajaja. Lo dejo a imaginación, aunque ya les implanté la malicia. Hey, no me culpen, soy una pervertida morbosa. Muajaja.

[Agradecimientos]: artemisav, annifer, Eiko Hiwatari, Daga Uchiha, Umeko-chan (colega), Chanekin.n, mitsuki, chikirrinkis, RoLl, Kotorii-Chan, pilar, Ilusion-chan, Edison. **¡GRACIAS!**

En serio, muchas gracias por todo, por hacerme saber su opinión y por alentarme a escribir, en serio. Dios, nenas. ¡Gracias por siempre! ^^

Les confesaré algo, principalmente, iba a tener 15 capítulos, mas unas ideas ocurridas el último tiempo, me fomentaron la creatividad, por lo que serán más de 15 chap, serán alrededor de 20 o algo así. Puede ser que más o menos, aunque no menos de 18. xD Anyway, ya no las molesto más. Una vez más gracias por el apoyo, se les quiere un montón.

¡Viva el Shika/Ino!

Pd: Kotorii, espero que te guste tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, fue con mucho cariño para ti. **  
**


	5. Roces

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla— Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_— Pensamientos.

Dedicado a Sarita. (Me demoré sólo 3 xD)

* * *

**~oO:: Alumna de Intercambio ::Oo~**

.

**C**apítulo IV

.

**R**oces

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**L**os días, las tardes, las noches y las madrugadas no volvieron a ser las mismas para Shikamaru. No, tenía una rotunda negativa. ¿La razón? Muy simple, desde la llegada de Ino, y desde aquella vez en que la había contemplado en ese sexy pijama, todo había cambiado.

Oh, sí…

Incluso aún recordaba las braguitas púrpuras.

Desde aquel día, aproximadamente una semana, todo se había vuelto desastroso para él. Ya no podía concentrarse, ya no podía pensar ni siquiera podía vivir tranquilo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

No lo sabía. No tenía ningún plan ni ninguna estrategia para sobrellevar la situación, se había escapado de sus manos y estaba más allá de sus límites.

Por primera vez en su vida, una chica lo tenía de esa manera. Era inexplicable y absurdo, sobre todo porque él no había tenido ningún tipo de encuentro cercano con Ino, asimismo, ¿cómo era capaz de sentir algo de tal intensidad por alguien que conocía hace menos de dos semanas?

Ya no sabía qué hacer. ¡Si incluso apenas podía controlar sus impulsos!

Y si era bien sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que los sueños eran cada vez más húmedos y eróticos. De hecho, Manuelita había vuelto a ser activa, todo provocado por sus deseos ocultos para con Ino.

—Maldición… —murmuró, dándole una última pitada a su cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, hombre? ¿Por qué tan intranquilo?

—No es nada —respondió como si nada, en su típica actitud poco energética.

—No te preocupes, encontraré lo que le sucede a tu carro.

Miró a Kiba y agradeció a todos lo dioses que éste no fuera tan perceptivo como su mejor amigo Chouji, pues de seguro que si hubiera estado con el Akimichi, ya se las estaría dando de consejero sentimental.

Y eso, ya era demasiado vergonzoso.

Por suerte el Inuzuka había atribuido su maldición a otras circunstancias, aunque aquello también era tema para estar de cierta manera intranquilo.

Con su vehículo averiado, no mucho podía hacer. ¿Qué le había pasado al motor de su coche? No tenía ni la más mínima idea porque con suerte sabía de mecánica.

—Oh, ya veo. Es un problema de bujías. Tendré que llevármelo y revisarlo en el taller. —Kiba le dijo, pasándose una mano por la frente.

No teniendo más opción, asintió en silencio.

Confiaba a ciegas en el Inuzuka, alumno de ingeniería mecánica. Si había algo que Kiba sabía, era de perros y autos. Era un genio en la materia.

El único problema era que sin su vehículo, tendría que volver a casa en algún medio de transporte público.

¡Qué problemático!

—¿Cuánto tiempo más menos? —preguntó con la esperanza de que pronto pudiera volver a tener su carro con él.

—Uhm… dos días como mucho — respondió pensativo, asintiendo luego con seguridad. —Sí, dos días.

—Está bien… — musitó por lo bajo.

Ahora tendría que ir a buscar a Ino y ambos ir a casa en nada más ni nada menos que en metro.

Bueno, no era mala idea después de todo, ya que así estaría más tiempo con ella.

—Ino…—murmuró.

¿Por qué todo con Ino? Por Kami, terminaría volviéndose loco.

—¿Dijiste algo?

Cuando se percató de que había llamado a Ino, se hizo el ignorante.

—No, nada. —Mintió, mirando hacia cualquier lado.

—Juraría que dijiste algo.

—No, no es nada. Sólo que recordé que debo irme. —Y no era tan farsa, puesto que debía ir a buscar a Ino.

Como tenían horarios distintos, él ese día había salido más temprano de clases. Por lo tanto, había estado toda la tarde en casa de Kiba, no obstante cuando se quiso ir, el vehículo no partió.

Por suerte, la casa de Kiba estaba sólo a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia de la Universidad de Konoha.

—Nos vemos, gracias, Kiba.

—No hay de qué —Kiba le extendió la mano y con gracia se despidieron, a través de un apretón de manos particular de ellos.

—Adiós — separándose de él, se colocó el bolso de color negro en el hombro y partió a buscar a Ino.

La rubia no salía de clases sino hasta 1 hora más, por lo que se iría caminando. Probablemente con lo perezoso que era, se demoraría una enormidad en llegar a dicho lugar… no era malo, después de todo, tenía tiempo. Tiempo que aprovecharía en refrescar la cabeza de sus pensamientos prohibidos para con Ino.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

.

* * *

.

**45** minutos antes había terminado la clase. Sin saber qué hacer, caminó junto con Hinata por las afueras de la facultad de enfermería.

Tenía el conocimiento de que el Nara ese día salía más temprano, puesto que la semana anterior había sido de esa manera, así que no le queda más opción que esperar. Después de todo, Shikamaru siempre procuraba llevarla a casa.

Suspirando con suavidad, miró por el rabillo del ojo a la Hyuuga en el momento justo en que ésta se despedía de ella.

—N-Nos vemos, Ino-chan.

—Adiós, Hinata. — Le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa pacífica.

Suspirando por segunda vez, caminó hacia la salida del campus. Ahora que tenía unos cuantos minutos de no hacer nada, al menos los aprovecharía en recorrer la Universidad. Aún había varias áreas que le eran completamente desconocidas.

A lo lejos, una figura esbelta y curvilínea se hizo más visible a medida que se acercaba a ella.

Arqueó una ceja y, acto seguido, achicó los ojos cuando la silueta se hizo lo suficientemente lúcida como para reconocer de quién se trataba. Nada más ni nada menos que esa rubia mal teñida.

Por la dirección contraria, dedujo que se dirigía hacia la facultad de Medicina, sin embargo, una parte de ella –bien insistente por lo demás- le alertó que era muy posible que la Sabaku No se dirigiese hacia donde estaba.

La mirada altanera y carente de humildad que estaba clavada en ella cuando cada vez más la cercanía se hacía nula, confirmó que en realidad era así. Temari se estaba encaminando hacia ella.

Teniendo en claro que no quería ningún tipo de encuentro con ésa, decidió desviarse del camino, girando de inmediato hacia la izquierda.

—Hey, ¿dónde crees que vas?

Antes de que Ino pudiera reaccionar, una mano yacía rodeándole el antebrazo, con demasiada fuerza por cierto.

—¿Q-Qué? — se giró sobre su eje para enfrentarla. Y, por supuesto, preguntarle por qué había osado detenerla y agarrarla de tal forma.

Temari que tenía plasmada una sonrisa arisca en el rostro, frunció los labios antes de hablarle con superioridad.

—Me puedes decir, ¿qué pretendes con mi Shikamaru?

Con confusión, negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Enseguida, tiró su brazo para deshacer el agarre que le tenía esa tipeja.

¿Cómo que _su_ Shikamaru?

—No es de tu incumbencia — con audacia, clavó sus iris azules en ella, casi desafiándola.

—Sólo responde. ¿Te gusta o no? — Temari jamás fue una persona con paciencia, por lo que en un parpadeo volvió a inmovilizarle el antebrazo a la platinada.

Ino quiso decirle; _¡Vete a la mierda!,_ no obstante, apenas pudo balbucear palabras inentendibles.

Obviamente aquella reacción algo retardada se debía a la incontenible fuerza que esa loca le estaba causando con la yema de los dedos sobre su antebrazo. Era tanto el poderío, que estaba más que segura de que un moretón quedaría como huella en esa zona.

—¡Responde!

Ok, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ino podía soportar muchas cosas, entre ellas insultos, descargos emocionales y más, pero no aceptaría que una víbora como Temari le gritara de tal manera y, lo que es peor, frente a todo el alumnado que tenían los ojos puestos en ellas.

Odiaba ser centro de atención por tales hechos.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, forcejeó con Temari para que la soltara, por suerte el forcejeo lo ganó ella.

Ahora, con la ira recorriéndole la sangre, apretó con fuerza los puños. Incluso los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. Estaba enojada, oh, sí que lo estaba.

—No vuelvas nunca más a gritarme, ¿escuchaste bien? —murmuró entre dientes, tratando de contenerse.

—¿Y tú crees que obedeceré a una pobretona? —Temari rió con sorna—Perra…

Pudo sentir el fuego extenderse por su cuerpo. Si antes estaba enojada, en ese momento desprendía la ira. ¡Nadie la llamaba perra! ¡Mucho menos una rubia mal teñida!

—¡Basta! — le gritó, dando un paso hacia ella.

No obstante se detuvo justo en el preciso instante en que la Sabaku No levantó una mano. ¿Acaso la iba a golpear?

Muchas veces había escuchado por ahí que en las peleas, ya sean verbales o físicas, los efectos de defensa eran más bien lentos, del mismo modo, los reflejos parecían idos. Y en definitiva, quien haya dicho todas esas cosas, era un idiota que había sido atacado, idiota que tenía mucha razón.

¿Por qué no simplemente se hacía a un lado y ya?

Ya casi podía sentir la mano de Temari sobre su mejilla. Sin embargo, cuando cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe, nada pasó.

O una de dos; Temari no la había golpeado o, en su defecto, el golpe era aún muy fuerte y por esa razón aún no sentía el dolor. Cosa que era extraña, había sentido el sonido del golpe, brusco y grotesco.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Frente a ella una persona que le revolvía las hormonas se había interpuesto y había recibido el golpe.

—Oh, por Kami… —susurró, llevándose una mano a la boca.

De pronto, las rodillas le comenzaron a flaquear.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —y la exclamación masiva de mujeres se escuchó desde todas partes.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? —Temari, impresionada aún por quien había irrumpido, chilló exasperada.

—Maldición…

Ino miró a Sasuke que estaba de espaldas a ella, enderezándose y girando su cuello de un lado a otro.

—Maldición—musitó por lo bajo una vez más el Uchiha. Enseguida se palpó la mejilla, claro que en ningún momento dejó el contacto visual con la mujer que lo había golpeado.

Su intención había sido detener todo, mas cuando notó que Temari –su compañera de clases- iba a pegarle a Ino, no pudo hacer más que interceder. Podría tolerar muchas cosas en la vida, pero por alguna razón que aún desconoce, no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada.

Si bien con Ino se conocían hace poco tiempo, y no habían intercambiado más de algunas palabras superficiales, se sentía bastante atraído hacia ella. Si le pidieran que lo explicara o definiera, no podría hacerlo, era extraño.

Es por eso que se había interpuesto entre ellas. Ver a la mujer que le atraía siendo atacada por una loca no era una escena que quisiera admirar de brazos cruzados.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

Respiró profundo antes de contestar la pregunta a gritos de Temari. Sin embargo, no lo hizo cuando escuchó su nombre en un susurro tembloroso.

—Sasuke…

Se giró sobre su eje, estancando sus ojos ónices en aquellas hermosas lagunas azules que lo habían deslumbrado desde el primer encuentro. Aquél que se inició en el pub, en donde miles de luces lo encandilaron.

—Ino… — ladeó la cabeza e inconscientemente le sonrió de medio lado, sólo como él podía hacerlo; encantador.

—¿Por qué? — todavía consternada, le dedicó al Uchiha a través de sus ojos, un mar de confusión e interrogantes sin respuestas.

—Eso mismo, ¿por qué lo hiciste Uchiha? —Temari se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho, enojadísima. Odiaba que la ignoraran de manera olímpica, tal cual como ese momento. —¡Respóndeme!

Negando en silencio, Sasuke que la escuchó chillar, tomó la mano de Ino en un ágil movimiento antes de comenzar a caminar con ella rápidamente, ignorando la histeria de su compañera, pues lo único que quería era salir pronto de ese lugar.

Además que con la cantidad de fans que había llegado al lugar de los hechos para enfrentar a Temari, no traería consigo muy buenas consecuencias.

—Pero…—casi corriendo tras de Sasuke, Ino enlazó sus dedos con él para potenciar el aferre. Si no lo hacía, quizá caería a tierra de bruces.

—Vamos — miró de soslayo a la platinada antes de volver la mirada al frente e ignorar los gritos desquiciados de la Sabaku No.

¿Vamos? ¿A dónde vamos? Con ésa y más preguntas en mente, se dejó llevar por los pasos apresurados del Uchiha, no pensando en nada más.

Cuando por fin él se detuvo –cerca de las áreas verdes de la facultad oriente-, se quedó dándole la espalda unos minutos, claro que aún sujetándole la mano.

—¿Sasuke? — quería, cuanto antes, romper el silencio.

—No sé por qué, Ino.

Arqueando una ceja, Ino dio un paso hacia adelante, quedando a una efímera distancia entre la espalda de él y su pecho.

—Y-Yo… — no alcanzó a continuar, ya que él la interrumpió.

—No tengo las respuestas que buscas — y no era una mentira, pues no tenía ninguna justificación para sus acciones.

No podía simplemente decirle a Ino lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza porque aún no era capaz de entenderlo en un 100%. Así que… ¿Para qué arriesgarse?

Al fin y al cabo, estaba siendo sincero.

—… — Abrió la boca para decir algo, mas su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

Con cuidado, desenlazó sus dedos con él para buscar en su bolso el celular. Segundos más tardes, y luego de buscar entres todos los cachureos que llevaba, dio con el paradero del móvil.

Decía; Shikamaru llamando.

Sasuke que se había dado vuelta, la miró una última vez antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos —le susurró al oído, lento y suave, provocando un estremecimiento en Ino que no pasó desapercibido por él.

Y de acuerdo a aquel dicho, soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra, se fue rápido de ahí, no porque no quisiera estar con Ino, sino porque estaba más que confundido, y apenas podía concebir lo que había hecho, aunque se había controlado, pues si no hubiera sido así la habría besado.

Ganas no le faltaron, obvio.

Por otro lado, Ino lo miró irse hasta que su figura desapareció ante sus ojos por la distancia.

Aún podía sentir un calor único acompañado de un cosquilleo interminable en la mejilla.

Respiró largo y tendido, soñadora. No obstante, el sueño se fue de ella cuando el sonido del celular seguía avisando que alguien llamaba.

De inmediato contestó.

—Shika…

.

* * *

.

**—V**aya… —estaba más que sorprendido.

¿Cómo es posible que Temari actuara de tal manera? ¿Y qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de ella? ¿Por qué se afanaba tanto en hacerle daño a Ino?

—Y-Yo… no sé. Ella es rara.

Miró a Ino asintiendo en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Sasuke?

—Él me defendió. No me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé. Ni siquiera…

—Entiendo… —¡Claro que entendía! No era idiota, sabía que a Sasuke le interesaba Ino.

Y era muy probable que ya estuviera en vías de conquistarla o algo parecido.

Kami, algo tenía que hacer al respecto, pues era obvio que estaba celoso y que quería a la rubia para él. ¡Le gustaba Ino, sí!

Dejando salir de su boca un bufido dirigido en obra y gracia irónica a Sasuke Uchiha, negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Parece que ya era tiempo de afirmarse los pantalones y jugársela por lo que quería, pues bien sabía que con las capacidades innatas que poseía el Uchiha en el ámbito de las conquistas, tenía todas las de ganar.

—Shika…

—¿Si? —la miró interrogante.

—¿Ése es el metro, no? — Ino apuntó hacia éste, que según sabía era el que llegaba cerca de la casa del Nara.

—Sí — con pereza caminó junto con la rubia hacia el metro que se detenía y abría sus puertas.

Luego de que muchas personas bajaran de él, procedieron a ingresar. No obstante estaba tan atenuado con personas, que apenas sí podían mantenerse cerca el uno del otro.

—Ino…

La agarró de la mano e intentó acercarla hacia él para no perderla de vista, sin embargo aquello no dio muchos resultados, por lo que la atrajo más hacia él.

Ino que apretaba con fuerza la mano del moreno, chilló cuando pasó entre dos personas por un espacio demasiado muy reducido para su gusto, pero pudo hacerlo, quedando frente a Shikamaru.

—Esto está saturado — suspiró con suavidad, deshaciendo la unión de sus manos con él.

—Sí, es por el horario.

Shikamaru que no había notado aún la nula distancia que compartían sus cuerpos, se sorprendió cuando sintió las firmes curvas de la Yamanaka amoldarse a su tórax.

Bajó la mirada un poco, encontrándose en el camino con los ojos azulados de Ino.

Tragó duro, tuvo que hacerlo.

—¡Maldición! —chilló cuando la empujaron en contra del Nara que alcanzó a sujetarla por la cintura.

—¿Estás bien? — no le gustaban los metros por esa razón, los empujones entre la gente para acomodarse en espacios tan pequeños eran molestos. ¡Y problemáticos!

—Sí, es sólo que… — Y una vez más la empujaron, esta vez quedó con la cabeza acogida en el cuello de Shikamaru.

—Ino… — susurró, entrecerrando los ojos.

El que Ino estuviera respirando en contra de su piel, en esas condiciones, lo estaba matando. Lo que se empeoraba al sentir el cálido aliento hacerle cosquillas en aquella zona que para él, era bastante erógena.

—Shika… — podría mentirse a sí misma y negar que el escalofrío que le recorría la médula no era real, mas no era así.

El olor de él, el fuerte tórax que la acogía, el bombeo cardiaco descoordinado y las respiraciones pesadas, estaban acabando con su capacidad de controlarse. Lo cual se agravaba al ser consciente de que para ella Shikamaru era un hombre increíblemente atractivo.

—_Kami…_ — se mordió el labio inferior e involuntariamente rozó con la punta de su nariz la musculatura fibrosa del área del cuello de Shikamaru que parecía suspirar.

—_Ino…_ — por supuesto que no pudo reprimirse aquel suspiro porque el cosquilleo se había extendido por todo su cuerpo.

¿Cómo luchar contra algo así?

Cuando el sentido común lo abandonó, ascendió su mano que descansaba en la cintura de la ojiazul hacia el brazo de ésta, subiendo con lentitud por los hombros, el cuello, hasta posarse con sugestión en la mejilla de ella.

—Shika — balbuceó antes de levantar la cabeza y establecer contacto visual con él que la miraba de manera enternecedora.

Cualquier mujer se derretiría en su lugar, y ella no era la excepción en ese momento.

Si ese día le hubieran dicho a Shikamaru que estaría en aquella posición, se hubiera reído a carcajadas, quebrantando así incluso a su personalidad perezosa. Porque, ¿él estar así con Ino? De ninguna manera, no obstante, qué equivocado hubiera estado de haberlo creído de esa manera.

Y ahora que se perdía en ese mar azul, no había dudas. Quería a Ino, quería a Ino para él y no iba a dejar que terceros se interpusieran en su elección, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía así, tan abstraído de sí mismo. El sentimiento era impresionante e indescriptible.

Ya ido en todos los sentidos, se inclinó hacia la rubia que entrecerraba los ojos, casi invitándolo a que bebiera de su boca. Él hizo lo mismo, tan sólo se dejó llevar.

Fue un suave roce, efímero sobre aquellos labios rosas y carnosos, que bastó para que miles de sensaciones le comenzaran a burbujear en el vientre.

Ino que estaba sobre una nube, volando en emociones desconocidas, suspiró con satisfacción, mas cuando volvió a sentir una deleitable presión sobre su labio inferior una vez más, las emociones le provocaron que las rodillas se le debilitaran.

Preparada ya para darle acceso a su boca, ladeó la cabeza, dispuesta a entregarse en un beso que prometía ser uno de los mejores de su vida.

Si con castos roces sintió las piernas como gelatina, ya quería saber lo que traería como consecuencias un beso apasionado.

Estaba lista, quería besarlo ya…

—¡Mierda!

De inmediato abrió los ojos y restableció su peso en una pierna cuando las personas comenzaron a bajar apresurados del vagón.

¿Qué pasaba?

Fijó las pupilas en Shikamaru que fruncía el ceño y se enderezaba.

Oh… ahora lo entendía, él había sido arrollado por la masividad de desesperados que intentaba bajar del metro.

—Debemos bajar.

— … — antes de que pudiera hablar, él le tomó la mano y bajó junto con ella.

Tan rápido como la tomó de la mano, desenlazó sus dedos para romper el contacto entre ellos. No es que no le gustara sentir la piel de Ino junto a la suya o algo así, sino que estaba bastante turbado por lo que casi sucedió.

Era idea de él o, ¿acaso Ino había accedido a besarlo?

—Shika — lo llamó, deteniéndose tras de él.

Shikamaru se volvió hacia ella, indiferente. Aunque no era indiferencia propiamente tal, sino que vergüenza. ¿Qué pensaría ella de él? ¿Qué era un degenerado o algo así, no? ¿Qué se quería sobrepasar con ella?¡Caray!

—¿Qué pasa?

La única alternativa que le quedó, fue hacerse el desentendido.

—Nada, olvídalo… — Ino bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, reanudando los pasos al igual que él.

Ya habría tiempo de buscar respuestas, pero ése no era el momento ni el lugar.

.

* * *

.

—Kankuro.

Miró a su hermana mientras se sacaba los auriculares de su Ipod.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

El que Temari requiriera un favor de parte de él, significaba algo no muy bueno. Su hermana era así, de esas personas que para conseguir algo a cambio hacía hasta lo imposible para obtenerlo. No pedía favores, sino que dictaba órdenes. ¡Era una tirana!

—¿Qué? — con desconfianza, redujo el espacio entre sus cejas.

Dudaba mucho de la respuesta de Temari, como nunca antes.

— Ya que te caracterizas por ser un experto en computadoras, quería saber si… — se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar. — Podrías averiguarme sobre cierta información que necesito…

Ajá, ahí estaba todo.

—¿Para qué y sobre quién?

—Necesito que me averigües sobre Ino Yamanaka.

Luego del evento de la tarde, procuraría hacerle la vida un infierno a esa tipa. ¡Y al imbécil del Uchiha también! Por culpa de ese estúpido es que se había tenido que enfrentar a unas cuantas tontonas que lo seguían.

—¿Quién es ella?

Kankuro irrumpió sus pensamientos maliciosos.

Sonrió cruel antes de contestar.

—Mi nueva peor enemiga…

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola! Siento el retraso. Esperemos que no vuelva a suceder. (?) Jajaja. Ay, chicas, no saben lo feliz que estoy. ¡Gracias, en serio! T-T No saben lo feliz que me han hecho. Es por eso, por agradecimiento, que trataré y en verdad me esforzaré para actualizar más seguido, se lo merecen. Eso y mucho más.

[Agradecimientos]: artemisav, Daga Uchiha, chikirrinkis, Sarita, Eiko Hiwatari, colgadadeunpalo, Leia, Umeko-chan, mitsuki, Kotorii-Chan, RoLl, akane0arwen5, Ilusion-chan, pilar, firefly, LuVii. ¡Gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón!

Espero no defraudarlos con el chap. Próximo capítulo; más Shika/Ino. ¡Wii! Y más terceros también. xDDD

Besos a tods y nos vemos pronto. ¡Cuídense!

Pd: Para los interesados, mañana actualizo Restableciendo el clan y el domingo; Sellado en la piel. ^^


	6. Atracción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla— Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_— Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Alumna de Intercambio ::Oo~**

.

**C**apítulo V

.

**A**tracción**  
**

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**S**hikamaru se quejó, aún somnoliento y luchando en contra de las sábanas, perezosamente. —Hn… —Lo hizo una vez más, esta vez esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Cualquier persona que lo viera en ese momento, por más inocente que fuera, sabría que Shikamaru estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño… Es que la expresión que tenía, era única e inigualable.

¿Cómo no reconocer la expresión de placer en el rostro de un hombre?

—¡Ino! —de golpe abrió los párpados y se sentó en la cama, con una agilidad nunca antes vista en alguien como él. Jadeó pesado.

El corazón le latía rapidísimo, demasiado. Joder, si continuaba así terminaría con serios problemas cardiacos o algo parecido.

Angustiado, observó sus piernas enmarcadas bajo las sábanas. No tenía que ser adivino para saber qué es lo que encontraría bajo éstas.

—_Esto es una mierda…_ —aún así levantó la blanca sábana, descubriendo lo obvio a encontrar. No era para menos, ya que con el sueño que había tenido…

No quedándole de otra, se encogió de hombros, resignándose a la pérdida del autocontrol. ¿Qué más podía hacer al respecto? Al parecer, nada.

Vagamente se acomodó un poco hacia la orilla para poder salir de la cama.

—_Oh, gran Kami…_ —se lamentó casi con arrepentimiento cuando sintió la tibia viscosidad mezclarse con los vellos de sus piernas.

Era un desastre, un maldito desastre.

Por supuesto que toda la culpa la tenía Ino, si no fuera por ella, él no tendría esos sueños tan húmedos, sensuales y placenteros. ¿Verdad?

Ofuscado con sí mismo por no poder controlarse ni en sueños, bufó por lo bajo un par de palabras incoherentes en señal de reproche hacia él. Aunque no había nada que pudiese para remediarlo, pues la rubia Yamanaka se había convertido en la musa de sus sueños diarios y ya sólo quedaba asumir que iba a ser así por un largo periodo…

Sin ganas, se incorporó de la cama, no sin antes limpiar un poco con las sábanas su entrepierna.

Kami… había sentido a Ino sobre él, acariciándolo, besándolo como él deseaba. El sólo pensarlo lo volvían loco, y es que luego desde aquel día en que casi la besó en el metro, todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella, habían proliferado de modo exasperante, tanto así, que hasta evitaba mirarla, cuando y si es que podía.

Cualquier señal y sería capaz de devorársela a besos y caricias. Esa mujer lo traía vuelto loco como ninguna otra. Ino era increíble, eso bien lo sabía, por eso le gustaba tanto, además que su belleza era indescriptible… y ni hablar de sus curvas, pecho bien formado, suculentos labios, cálido filtrado de su aliento y…

—¡Mierda! No otra vez… —susurró cuando notó que por estar pensando en la rubia, una vez más, su amigo se había revitalizado.

Se miró la entrepierna, suspiró largo y tendido.

—No, abajo, amigo. Abajo —dijo con voz de mandato, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la erección se pasara ya pronto.

Sin embargo, nada pareció tener efecto, su amigo seguía tan fuerte y firme como una roca.

Se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho, alzó la vista y la fijó en la ventana, que reflejaba poco nítida su desnudez, porque sí, estaba desnudo. Le gustaba dormir sin nada que lo cubriera, así que… ni modo.

—Problemático —se quedó allí parado, pensando en cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar que le diera, por lo menos, la posibilidad de matarle las pasiones y así perder las ganas de…

—Shika, ¿puedo pasar?

¿Qué rayos…?

A la velocidad de la luz giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sus manos fueron a dar hacia su centro, ocultando vergonzosamente a su amigo que seguía erguido en su máximo esplendor.

—¿Shika? ¿Estás bien? —Ino ni siquiera espero a que le dieran la respuesta de si acaso podía ingresar al cuarto, ya lo había hecho.

Cuando Shikamaru notó que Ino se acercaba a él, hizo lo posible para quedar en una posición en donde su amigo no se viera, sin embargo eso no funcionó mucho, porque la rubia ya lo había descubierto. Era lo lógico, pues estaba tal cual como había llegado al mundo…

—Oh, Shika, lo siento tanto—.Y fue el turno de Ino de avergonzarse y voltearse con rapidez. — No fue mi intención —se justificó, aún sonrojada.

Tal vez debería esperar a que respondieran antes de abrir la puerta y entrar… Sí, debería empezar a hacer eso, sino se encontraría con más escenas como esa que acababa de presenciar. No obstante, no es como si el panorama hubiese estado mal… al contrario…

Cerró los ojos y negó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza. No debería estar pensando en eso… No, no, no y no.

—_No sabía que Shikamaru tenía tan potente…_ —y una vez más se regañó a sí misma.

¡Ahh! Estaba pensando locuras… ¿cómo es que podía estar pensando en la potencia y _capacidad _de Shikamaru si el pobre estaba que se moría de vergüenza?

—Shika, lo siento mucho. —Se disculpó una vez más, apenada como nunca antes.

Shikamaru que había cogido uno de sus pantalones, terminaba ya de acomodárselos y subir el cierre. Por lo menos con eso bastaría para cubrir su desnudez.

—Tsk, está bien, problemática…—no es que le pareciera tan bien, pero ya nada podía hacer. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ino lo había visto desnudo.

Desnudo… ¡Lo había visto desnudo!

¡Maldita sea! Aún sentía su rostro arder.

Menos mal y gracias a Kami que con el susto y la vergüenza su amigo se había dado por vencido.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que sucederle las cosas más vergonzosas a él? Y lo que es peor, justo con Ino como testigo…

—_Mierda_… —gruñó para sí. Al parecer estaba condenado a que ese tipo de eventualidades lo marcaran de por vida.

Ignorando el hecho de que quería desaparecer de la tierra, le echó un vistazo a Ino que se volteaba a mirarlo.

Cuando el iris caoba y el azulado se conectaron, toda vergüenza e incomodidad desapareció. Enseguida, recorrió con la mirada el rostro de ella, levemente sonrojado, luego descendió y transitó con las pupilas por la diminuta toalla que cubría a la rubia.

Oh, santísimo Kami…

La boca se le secó.

Abochornado, volvió a clavar los ojos en ella que le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa… y coqueta?

—Y-Yo… quería saber si… —Ino apretujó la toalla que llevaba en las manos, que era mucho más grande que la que la cubría. —¿Me prestas la ducha?

_Las veces que quieras…_

Es lo que hubiese querido responder, mas sólo pudo asentir en silencio. Toda articulación se había atrofiado, pues con la boca seca y sedienta, poco podía movilizar sus músculos con voluntad.

—Gracias, Shika… —con lentitud caminó por el cuarto de él, y antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño e ingresar, le guiñó un ojo.

Él no pudo más que enarcar una ceja y crear más de 200 significados para ese guiño que Ino le dedicó... No obtuvo respuesta, pero si llegó a la misma consecuencia con todas esas posibilidades, y sea cual sea haya sido el significado oculto, el resultado era el mismo; perplejidad.

.

* * *

.

Sin muchas ganas, como era de esperarse un día sábado, Shikamaru untó el cuchillo en la suave mermelada de frambuesas para agregarle a su rebanada de pan. Claramente no era un ejemplo verdadero de actividad ni energía, de hecho carecía bastante de éstas, y si no fuera porque gracias a la alimentación sobrevivía, ni siquiera comería.

—Uhm… —degustó el sabor de la mermelada en contacto con sus papilas cuando le sacó una mascada al pan.

Sí, sabía bien. Muy bien.

Ahora con un poco más de entusiasmo, bebió un sorbo de su café que estaba algo frío.

Había decidido esperar a que Ino lo acompañara a comer, sin embargo ésta se había demorado mucho, y no es que no la haya querido esperar, sino que recordó que tenía cosas que hacer, como ir a buscar su vehículo a la casa de Kiba, así que no podía atrasarse.

En decisiva, no tenía ganas de salir de casa, mas su carro era un medio de transporte indispensable para él. Gracias a Kami que el Inuzuka había demorado menos en repararlo.

—Qué lata… —balbuceó antes de comer un poco más de pan.

En ese momento, la rubia platinada ingresó a la cocina.

No podía hacer caso omiso de la presencia de Ino, puesto que era verdaderamente imposible obviarla. ¿Y cómo no? Si con lo hermosa que era, cualquiera quedaría embobado con sólo mirarla.

—¡Buen provecho! —.Le dijo con una sonrisa radiante antes de acercarse a él y mirarlo con detenimiento.

Dejó de lado toda actividad que estaba realizando.

—¿Qué? —.No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué ella lo observaba así.

Aunque quiso, no pudo evitar que el nerviosismo lo enajenara. El tener a Ino prestándole atención tan meticulosamente era causal suficiente para sentirse un poquito incómodo, bueno... bastante incómodo.

—¿Tengo algo? —no se le ocurrió nada más ingenioso que consultar.

Ino le sonrió antes de asentir en silencio y de acercarse aún más a él.

—Tienes mermelada.

Enseguida ella alzó una mano y contactó uno de sus finos dedos, más bien el índice, justo en la comisura de su labio inferior.

Si eso lo sorprendió y lo dejó turbado, la acción posterior le quitó el aliento.

Ino se llevó el dedo índice a su boca y lo succionó con lentitud, tan sensualmente, que para él fue mejor que esas escenas sugestivas de las películas pornográficas que veía en internet.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sin poder dejar de mirar los labios de Ino que aún se encontraban fruncidos succionando la mermelada.

—Uhm, rico. De frambuesa —le guiñó un ojo coqueta, y como si nada hubiese pasado, se alejó de él.

Le echó un vistazo a la rubia, aún consternado mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad. ¿Qué había sido todo eso…?

_Kami… _Su mente quedó en blanco. _  
_

Por otro lado, la rubia estaba tratando de contener la risa. Si Shikamaru creía que se iba a salir con la suya y dejarla con las ganas de besarlo, estaba muy equivocado.

El día anterior, en aquel encuentro en el metro, le había quedado claro que las intenciones de él habían sido besarla. Y era recíproco, pues ella también quería…

Si bien sentía una ligera atracción por Sasuke, debía reconocer que lo que le provocaba Shikamaru sobrepasaba cualquier sentimiento de encanto por parte del Uchiha, y lo confirmaba, ya que con tan sólo con sentir su aliento, su cuerpo se había estremecido.

No era ingenua, lo sabía. A ella, Ino Yamanaka, le gustaba Shikamaru más de lo que podía creer.

Soltando una risita por lo bajo, negó en silencio al recordar el momento en que había entrado al cuarto de él y lo había sorprendido desnudo. Era consciente de que los hombres amanecían con su masculinidad erecta, mas no sabía que con tanta entereza. Asimismo, reconocía que el Nara tenía un muy buen cuerpo, y a pesar de ser delgado, fibroso y masculino.

—_Ay, Kami…_ —negó en silencio, con las mejillas sonrosadas luego de tanta escena fantasiosa que imaginó.

Quizá era absurdo todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, mas con sus acciones coquetas recientemente ejecutadas, se asegurada y daba por respaldado que él se sentía muy atraído por ella. Sólo quería averiguar qué tanto le interesaba antes de actuar y jugarse todas las cartas.

Llenando la taza con agua hirviendo para prepararse un café, se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina y se sentó en una de las banquillas, justo al lado de Shikamaru.

—Me pasas el azúcar, por favor —pidió adorable, regalándole una sonrisa en el acto.

Él de inmediato le alcanzó el pequeño recipiente que contenía el azúcar.

Sabiendo que él quiso ser indiferente para con ella, no pudo. Ino lo notó, por lo que intencionalmente le acarició los dedos al moreno cuando éste le pasó el endulzante para su café.

—Ino… —la llamó en un murmullo audible sólo para ambos cuando pudo sopesar el cosquilleo que aún le recorría la mano.

—¿Sí, Shika? —se acomodó para mirarlo a los ojos.

Shikamaru también hizo lo mismo.

—Iré a buscar mi carro, ¿me quieres acompañar? —no era lo que le quería preguntar, de hecho quería hablar sobre el comportamiento cargado en desdén que le había dedicado el día anterior en la estación de tren, mas no pudo hilar una conversación respecto a eso, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Era ridículo, pero con ella a su lado re poco control tenía de sí mismo y de lo que decía.

—¡Claro! —Ella le sonrió agradecida. Adoraba que él contara con su compañía, eso quería decir que le importaba no dejarla sola.

—Gracias… —susurró, perdiéndose en la expresión adorable de la rubia que no dejaba de sonreírle.

No había sido mala idea después de todo, ya que no quería ir solo, e Ino era una gran acompañante, con ella el tiempo no era aburrido.

Ella le sonrió aún más amplio.

Si de él dependiera que Ino sonriera, procuraría todos los días de su vida verla alegre y con tal gesto esbozado entre sus labios, estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho más.

El silencio reinó en la cocina, mas ninguno quiso interrumpirlo. El verse era una actividad que se había convertido en la favorita de ambos. Y no necesitaba un por qué para hacerlo, inclusive para Ino a quien no le gustaban los mutismos sepulcrales.

Kami… tenía tantas cosas que decirle, entre ellas unas disculpas por no haber aclarado la situación en su respectivo instante, sin embargo nada podía decir, estaba completamente hechizado por la muchacha de finos cabellos platinados.

No siendo dueño de sus actos, se incorporó y eliminó todo espacio existente entre ellos, bajo la atenta contemplación de la rubia.

Se inclinó hacia ella -que continuaba sentada- para quedar casi a su altura. Ino levantó la cabeza y los dos quedaron mirándose sin siquiera pestañar.

—Ino… —musitó, alzando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Lo hizo con lentitud, obteniendo como respuesta que ella suspirara y separara estrechamente los labios.

Con el dedo pulgar le palpó con labio inferior, se deleitó con la suavidad de la carne a su tacto.

—Shika… —sin voluntad cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el toque de él. Ya había caído rendida, por lo que accedió a lo que sabía que iba a suceder. En realidad ya se estaba desesperando por un beso.

Para Shikamaru era tan hermosa… Memorizó cada facción en su mente, cada frecuencia de su respiración y cada sensación que brotaba en los roces por el contacto de su piel con el labio de Ino.

Ya no aguantaba más la atracción y los deseos de besarla, redujo la mínima distancia y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Miles de burbujeos insistentes le invadieron el vientre de la manera más tortuosamente apetecible que existía. Fue sublime.

Sus labios se movieron lentos, y ella lo acompañó en cada paso, coordinando el ritmo de las caricias que parecía que estaban destinadas a estar unidas.

En el segundo exacto en que Shikamaru sintió que Ino le autorizó profundizar el beso y transformarlo en uno apasionado, sucedió algo inesperado. Sí, lo impensado apareció a arruinar el momento.

—¡Ejem!

El carraspeo de la voz masculina bastó para que ambos se separaran con velocidad. Ino se levantó de la silla.

Habían sido descubiertos.

Miraron a Shikaku que divertido negaba en silencio, era el único que sentía gracia por ello.

—Es una buena manera para que el desayuno entre en provecho —les dijo, ridiculizándolos aún más.

El sonrojo que se había apoderado de ambos rostros jóvenes, se intensificó todavía más cuando oyeron el tono burlón.

Shikamaru e Ino hicieron lo posible para no mirar más al Nara. Era demasiada vergüenza para un solo día, y eso que aún era de mañana…

.

* * *

.

No tocaron el tema cuando se dirigieron a la casa de Kiba. Hablaron de contenidos que ni siquiera les importaba, sólo para no tener que revivir el episodio de hace varios minutos atrás.

El que Shikaku se riera de ellos en sus caras, no había sido cómodo para ninguno de los dos.

Además Shikamaru aún se sentía abochornado e Ino porque no sabía qué decir. Aunque era obvio que en algún momento tendrían que dialogarlo.

Todavía sintiendo los efectos de aquel breve beso, la rubia suspiró abstraída. Podía sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, el hormigueo permanecía en su boca, a tal punto que las piernas seguían sin fuerzas.

Kami… Cómo le hubiese gustado probar el cálido filtrado de la boca del moreno… Se mordió el labio inferior y alzó la vista. El Nara estaba charlando con el Inuzuka, estaba a unos metros de distancia, con ese típico aire de hombre despreocupado que le fascinaba, apretó con mayor fuerza su labio, acto seguido, entrecerró los ojos.

Se estaba volviendo loca…

—Shika…

—¿Ino? ¿Estás bien?

Dio un salto, abriendo de inmediato los párpados para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados del Nara. Ay, Kami… rogaba que él no la hubiese escuchado, sino…

Las mejillas le ardieron.

—¿Sí? —carraspeó la voz, fingiendo que nada había sucedido.

Shikamaru la miró extrañado. Juraría que lo había llamado, negando en silencio, rechazó esa idea, probablemente era producto de su imaginación.

—Vamos —le dijo, mostrándole las llaves de su carro.

—Oh, claro —y lo siguió, bajo la atenta mirada del Inuzuka que –parecía- se estaba riendo de ella.

¿Acaso había oído...? No, por la distancia, era imposible.

—Nos vemos, preciosa… —Kiba le guiñó uno ojo y con un simple gesto se despidió del Nara.

—Adiós, Kiba. —fue al unísono.

El Inuzuka los observó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pudo notar que algo se traían esos dos. Iba a volver a sus quehaceres, sin embargo, antes de que la rubia y el moreno salieran de su improvisado taller mecánico, habló. —Hey…

Ambos se detuvieron y se voltearon a mirarlo.

—Esta noche nos juntaremos a bebernos algo por ahí, ¿quieren ir?

Ino miró a Shikamaru en busca de una respuesta, ya que no dependía de ella llegar y salir, pues no se trataba de su hogar, además apenas conocía Konoha. A Shikamaru sólo le bastó echarle un vistazo para saber que quería ir, respondió enseguida.

—Sí, no hay problema, ¿en dónde?

—Te llamo para confirmar.

—Claro —reanudó la ida, volteándose. —Nos vemos.

La rubia a su lado lo imitó, no sin antes decirle "chao" con la mano al estudiante de ingeniería mecánica.

—Quieres ir, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Además no tengo que estudiar.

Shikamaru rió.

Una vez que llegaron a su carro que estaba estacionado fuera del taller, como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta a la ojiazul.

—Gracias…

—Tsk, no hay de qué. —Y por el resto del camino, una sonrisa boba lo acompañó. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese día iba a ser bastante bueno, más aún la noche, tal vez, si se daba el caso, sería el tiempo adecuado para decirle a Ino lo que tenía atorado desde el día anterior.

La atracción era demasiado desesperante, así que, ¿para qué esperar más? Era momento de confesarse y dejar la cobardía de lado si es que la quería para él, aunque se tratara una situación problemática.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Disculpas inmensas para ustedes. Realmente lo siento u.u Si no hubiese sido por causas de fuerza mayor, me sentiría aún más mal por atrasarme tanto en actualizar. Espero comprendan, no es fácil, no aún… T-T

Ya, dejando de lado mi melodrama, agradezco a todos los que postearon y me hicieron saber su opinión, en serio, muchas gracias por todo. Me hacen feliz, agradezco especialmente a: **Daga Uchiha, pilar, colgadadeunpalo, Umeko-Chan, Eiko Hiwatari, RoLl, Mgo, chikirrinkis, Kotorii-Chan, artemisav, Kassumii-chan, Chanekin.n, Leia Takei, Mitsuki Tsukiomi, Sara4ibiza, YukixHieichan, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki.**

Tomatazos, críticas, amenazas y más, serán bienvenidas. Gracias por todo una vez más, sobre todo a quienes me han otorgado ánimos. ;D Y el próximo capítulo será mejor, créanme…

Nos vemos. ¡Besitos!

Pd: Para los interesados, la próxima actualización será _Sellado en la piel_, a más tardar el jueves.


	7. Instintos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Ligero lime.

—Bla bla— Diálogo

—_Bla bla_— Pensamientos

* * *

**~oO:: Alumna de Intercambio ::Oo~**

.

**C**apítulo VI

.

**I**nstintos

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**M**irando su reflejo en el espejo, Ino sonrió contenta. El resultado era genial, a su juicio, se veía bastante bien. El vestido verde lima que lucía, unos 4 centímetros sobre la rodilla, ajustado y simple, la hacían verse realmente genial. Además a ella le gustaban las prendas sencillas, y ese vestido lo era.

Así que, sonriendo una vez más, pasó ambas manos por su cabello liso dejándolo a un lado sobre su hombro derecho.

Ya era tiempo de bajar y salir con Shikamaru.

Tomando un pequeño bolso salió de la habitación, yendo de inmediato hacia las escaleras para encontrarse con su compañero de casa.

En el piso inferior no estaba Shikamaru, sin embargo, la puerta principal estaba abierta, por lo que supuso que él estaba afuera en esos momentos.

A paso seguro salió de la casa, dirigiéndose al garaje, lugar en donde sí se encontraba el moreno. Se detuvo y lo miró mientras éste le echaba agua verde al vehículo.

Tenía las mangas de su camisa a cuadritos arremangadas, mostrando un look despreocupado que lo hacían ver increíblemente sexy.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior. Caramba, sí que estaba atractivo...

—Hey, Ino.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el Nara se había volteado a verla, regalándole una sonrisa encantadora.

Suspiró enamoradiza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?

—Hey… —fue todo lo que dijo, acercándose a él, aún hechizada por el atractivo físico del Nara.

—Te ves hermosa —Le dijo. Shikamaru ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que expresó, sin embargo no se regañó por eso, pues se trataba de la verdad absoluta.

—Gracias —no pudo ocultar el sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas. —Te ves muy guapo, Shika —Ahora era su turno de halagarlo.

Él rio, murmurando algo así como "problemática" antes de negar en silencio.

—¡Es la verdad! —chilló, también riéndose.

Shikamaru no la contradijo, sólo le hizo una seña para que se subiera al vehículo mientras él bajaba el capó del éste.

La rubia obedeció, sentándose en el asiento de copiloto. Segundos más tarde el moreno se unió a ella.

—Cinturón de seguridad —le dijo, mientras él se colocaba el suyo.

—Claro —lo imitó.

Shikamaru encendió el motor y esperó un rato. Acto seguido, miró a la platinada a su lado, casi atontado por lo hermosa que lucía. Aunque siempre lucía hermosa, sólo que estaba vez estaba más radiante.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Ino cuando se sintió examinada por el moreno. No es que le incomodara, sólo que quería saber qué pasaba por esa cabeza.

—Realmente estás preciosa —confesó, aunque se sintiera ridículo por dar a conocer tan abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Ella rió adorable, agradeciéndole.

Para pasar rápido la vergüenza, Shikamaru comenzó a salir de la casa para ir a donde había acordado con sus amigos.

—Vamos —fue lo que dijo antes de acelerar el auto.

.

* * *

.

**—V**aya…

Sí que era grande y estiloso ese lugar, fue lo primero que notó la rubia. De hecho, le gustó como primera impresión. Era parecido a ese pub llamado Sharigan, al que había ido la primera vez.

—Por fuera no se ve tan grande —agregó, echando un vistazo a las personas que rondaban por ahí.

Nunca en su vida había estado rodeada de tantas personas guapas.

—Todos dicen lo mismo —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. Claro, él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugares. —Mira, allá está Kiba.

Ino miró hacia el lugar donde indicaba el moreno, notando que en realidad Kiba estaba ahí, junto a un grupo de personas. Ya conocía a alguno de ellos, a todos en realidad.

—Vamos.

—Claro.

Y sin posibilidad de pestañar, fue guiada por el moreno hacia aquel lugar. Él le había dado la mano, tal cual como la primera vez que habían salido juntos en la noche.

El recuerdo de aquella vez, le revivió ciertas emociones que le retorcieron en estómago. Se sentía agradable.

Tan ensimismada iba recordando días pasados, que no notó cuando una figura que ella bien conocía les interrumpió el paso.

—¡Mi Shikamaru!

—_Oh, no…_ —se quejó en su fuero interno cuando escuchó esa horrorosa voz.

Sí, era esa rubia mal teñida.

—Problemático…

Ino lo escuchó en un tono casi de resignación mezclada con fastidio. Simpatizaba con él, probablemente ella hubiese hablado en el mismo tono.

Mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la rubia frente a ellos, sujetó con fuerza la mano del Nara, en actuar posesivo.

—¿Cómo estás, Shikamaru? ¿Quieres acompañarme un segundo?

—Temari, yo…

No alcanzó a continuar porque Temari lo interrumpió.

—Sólo será un minuto. Necesito hablar contigo urgente —miró a Ino con desagrado — Y en privado… —esto último lo dijo con coquetería, cosa que irritó a Ino. Al parecer el perezoso ni siquiera lo notó.

Exhalando con cansancio, él se volteó a mirar a Ino que le dedicó un gesto que no pudo descifrar.

—Será sólo un minuto —le dijo, asegurándole con la mirada que pronto estaría con ella.

Ino con simpleza asintió, dándole poca importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, interiormente, sí le importaba. Más aun teniendo en cuenta que las intenciones de la rubia ceniza eran bastante insinuantes…

—_¡Maldita pelos de escoba!_ —miró al Nara, sonriéndole de un modo encantador y adorable que de seguro provocaría más de un suspiro. —Por supuesto, no hay problema. Estaré con los chicos.

Shikamaru le agradeció en silencio antes de seguir a Temari que lo guiaba por el bar.

Rendida lo vio alejarse de ella cada vez más.

—Será… —murmuró, enseguida caminó hacia donde se encontraba Kiba y los demás.

Al verla, todos la saludaron, preguntándole por la ausencia el Shikamaru. Ella, de modo amable, les explicó que pronto estaría allí, que había tenido que hacer unas cosas antes. Eso fue suficiente para calmar la curiosidad de los presentes, pronto se unió a ellos, sentándose al lado de Sakura que comenzaba a entablar una conversación con ella.

Al menos no se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

.

* * *

.

**H**abían pasado más de reinta minutos y el Nara aún no hacía acto de presencia. Fastidiada por saber que él estaba con Temari, frunció el entrecejo.

¿Por qué diablos demoraba tanto?

Harta ya de esperar, decidió ir en busca de él.

Excusándose con los demás por la necesidad de micción, se alejó de ellos. Buscó a Shikamaru por varios lugares y no lo encontró. Con sospecha, se dirigió a la barra. Estaba aburrida y se sentía sola.

—Maldición, Shika… —Balbuceó, apoyándose en la barra.

—¿Le ofrezco algo?

Miró al barman frente a ella.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, asintió. Después de todo una copa no tenía nada de malo.

—Un mojito cubano, por favor. —Pidió. Si bien no era muy resistente al alcohol, optó por algo relativamente suave.

Mientras él le preparaba el trago, canceló por la copa. Para cuando él se la entregó, ella le sonrió agradecida.

Bebió un pequeño sorbo. No sabía nada de mal, de hecho estaba bien bueno. Por la buena elección, bebió aún más, sintiéndose cada vez mejor y dejando de pensar en el moreno.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó, pero ya su copa se había acabado. Queriendo consumir más alcohol, le pidió al barman unos cortos de tequila. En menos de 5 minutos, ya tenía frente a ella un pequeño vaso lleno de tequila.

Tomando un poco de limón con sal, se bebió el contenido.

Hizo una mueca por lo amargo, pero vaya que estaba bien. Y así se fue, pidiendo una ronda más. Iba en el tercer corto cuando alguien se apoyó a su lado.

—No deberías beber tanto.

Ino lo miró, enarcando una ceja. Y sin saber por qué, estalló en carcajadas. Quizá el alcohol la había deshinbido mucho.

—Ni siquiera estoy bebiendo tanto. Supongo… —dijo como si nada, restándole interés.

—¿Dónde está Nara?

Miró a los ojos oscuros que la observaban con intensidad.

—¿La verdad? Ni idea…

Él la miró con interés, casi estudiándola. Aquello no le importó, de hecho, no se sentía ajena a su lado.

—¿Te puedo acompañar mientras?

—Claro —asintió, sonriéndole. De pronto se sentía mejor. —¿Te puedo invitar un corto, Sasuke?

El Uchiha negó en silencio.

—No es necesario.

En ese momento un vaso con whisky fue colocado frente al Uchiha.

—Ya pedí —aclaró.

—Ya veo —Ino lo miró sin dejar de sonreír. —Así que… —quería conversar algo, no le gustaban los mutismos. —¿Por qué no estás con los demás?

—Porque te vi sola —respondió honesto. Y era cierto. No podía dejar que ella estuviera sola en una barra bebiendo. ¿No se suponía que debía estar con Nara?

Ino de repente se sonrojó.

—Gracias, por venir a acompañarme…

Sasuke asintió.

Lo observó con detenimiento. El Uchiha era muy guapo, de eso no había duda.

De pronto se acordó de lo que había sucedido con Temari el día anterior, e iba a agradecerle una vez más por haberla defendido, no obstante él habló.

—Tu cabello.

¿Qué? Sin tener idea a qué se refería, lo vio acercarse a ella y acariciarle el rostro. Se sonrojó aún más que la vez anterior. Quería decir algo, mas pareció que la lengua se le adormeció. Nada salió de sus labios. Fue como un _deja vu_, contexto muy parecido al día anterior...

—Ahí sí —le dijo, colocando unas hebras rubias detrás de la oreja de Ino.

—Gracias —por fin se atrevió a pronunciar cuando él dejó el contacto.

No sabía qué más decir, pues la taquicardia la tenía sofocada, y ni hablar del calor persistente sobre sus mejillas.

—Te ves muy bella.

Una perfecta "o" se formó entre sus labios.

—De verdad —pronto, él desvió la mirada hacia la muñeca de la rubia. —Fue Temari, ¿verdad? —inquirió al notar los hematomas en su muñeca.

—Sí —musitó por lo bajo. —Pero no duele —añadió con una sonrisa, restándole preocupación.

El Uchiha la miró intensamente antes de asentir, enseguida le levantó la mano y sin ser consciente de cómo, le besó la muñeca, en el más tierno acto de sanación, típico de infantes. Le besó cada uno de los hematomas, que eran tres, con suavidad.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió la médula a la rubia, y el palpitar cardiaco lo sintió en sonoros ecos en los tímpanos.

—Se te pasará pronto.

Iba a contestarle algo en agradecimiento por el gesto, pero lo que dijo fue algo completamente distinto.

—Regreso pronto —y sin saber cómo, se alejó de la barra en busca del tocador.

Estaba confundida.

Mientras caminaba entre las personas, se comenzó a sentir mareada. No es que no le haya querido responder al Uchiha, de hecho quería, pero la vergüenza era tal, no que se atrevió.

Avanzando a pasos apresurados, logró dar con el tocador, por lo que ingresó en éste. Luego de hacer sus necesidades y maquillarse un poco para eliminar el sudor sobre su frente, recordó a Sasuke. Sí que la había dejado confundida. Respirando largo y tendido salió del tocador en el momento justo en que vislumbró una cabeza de piña que bien conocía. Decidida, se acercó hacia él.

Mal hecho, porque lo que vio a continuación la dejó pasmada. Sintió un balde de agua fría caerle en la cabeza. No podía ser cierto…

—_No…_

Temari estaba casi colgando del cuello del Nara, abrazándolo. Y juraría que la rubia ceniza le besó el cuello al moreno. Ofuscada, negó en silencio.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, el mareo se acrecentó y sintió ganas de vomitar. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué justo ahora? Hizo el intento por escapar de allí, y lo logró a duras penas, ya que con la cantidad de personas y la visión borrosa por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, difícil se le hacía huir con mayor rapidez.

Cuando llegó al tocador una vez más, se sintió demasiado ridícula. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No es que Shikamaru fuese su novio o algo parecido… Sólo se trataba del chico que le gustaba mucho…

—Mierda… —mordiéndose el labio inferior, se mojó el rostro para luego verse en el espejo. —¡Tonta, Ino! No seas ridícula —se regañó con dureza. —_No estás aquí para enamorarte… No… _

Sin pensarlo, salió del baño. Ya era tiempo de irse, con o sin Shikamaru. No quería estar más ahí en ese lugar, ya había tenido suficiente.

.

* * *

.

**S**hikamaru llevaba más de 10 minutos buscando a la rubia platinada. Luego de que Temari le dijera un montón de cosas, la mayoría de ellas sin importancia para él, lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de Ino.

En realidad, no pensó que demoraría tanto, sin embargo Temari era muy persistente, ni siquiera lo dejaba tranquilo. Incluso hasta se colgó de él para evitar que se fuera.

—Mujer molesta —susurró algo irritado.

A pesar de todo, le había dejado en claro a Temari que no incomodara más a Ino, pues no la conocía y no tenía por qué fastidiarla tanto. Que si tenía algún problema, que se lo dijera a él y ya.

Claro que eso le dijo, pero con otras palabras menos directas, tampoco quería ser tan desagradable, mucho menos con una mujer.

—Shikamaru, hasta que por fin apareces.

Asintiendo en silencio, se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía cosas que hacer, ¿has visto a Ino?

—La última vez que la vi estaba en la barra con Sasuke.

Aquello no le gustó en absoluto. ¿Ino estaba con Sasuke? No, eso sí que no… Sintiendo como un torbellino de celos le invadía el abdomen, dejó a Kiba sin decirle palabra alguna y se dirigió a la barra, ignorando los llamados de su amigo.

—¿Dónde está Ino? — Preguntó sin siquiera saludar al Uchiha. De hecho le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos y casi con rivalidad.

Sasuke lo miró indiferente, casi no queriendo decirle nada, sin embargo le dijo de todos modos el paradero de la rubia.

—Fue al tocador.

Con esa información le bastaba, por lo que se fue al instante a dicho lugar.

Espero y espero a Ino fuera del tocador por más de 15 minutos y nada sucedió. Ya harto, decidió entrar, no importándole que las mujeres lo echaran a golpes de ahí.

No había nadie, gracias a Kami. Se salvó de una paliza gratis por parte de las féminas.

Pensativo, consideró ir donde el Uchiha a preguntarle otra vez, no obstante justo cuando salió del tocador, una cabellera platinada capturó su atención.

—Ino —dijo para sí, apurándose para alcanzarla.

.

* * *

.

**I**no, en un acto de arrepentimiento, había ido a buscar a Shikamaru una vez más dentro del bar sin resultados positivos. Renunciando al hecho de que ya no lo encontraría por esa noche, concluyó irse de una vez por todas.

Apenas salió del bar, caminó hacia la calle que daba con la avenida principal. Una vez estando allí, no sabía cómo diablos llegar a casa. No obstante, si preguntaba, de seguro lograría llegar con éxito. Así que esperó a que alguien pasara por aquel lugar, que estaba desierto para su mala fortuna.

—Joder… — derrotada, se sentó en el paradero.

Ese estúpido del Nara que la había dejado sola.

—Eres un idiota, Shikamaru —balbuceó con indignación, cruzándose de brazos bajo el pecho. —Un verdadero idiota.

—Sé que lo soy.

Dando un salto por el susto, miró a la persona de pie frente a ella. Frunció el entrecejo.

—Lo siento, Ino.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —contestó apática, mirando hacia otro lugar.

No quería hablar con él, al menos no en ese momento.

—¿Estás molesta, verdad? —Shikamaru se sentó a su lado.

—¿Molesta? —se volvió hacia él para mirarlo desafiante a los ojos. —¿Por qué habría de estar molesta? Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Shikamaru. No es como que me debieras explicaciones. —le aclaró, después de todo se lo había dicho antes.

—¿No? —curioso se incorporó. —Tal vez no —agregó —pero quiero dártelas de todos modos. Te dejé sola y eso no fue cortés de mi parte.

—Me da igual —seguía a la defensiva, y cómo no si aún tenía rabia con él.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—De verdad lo siento, Ino.

—¡Shikamaru, ya basta! —La rubia se incorporó también, perdiendo la paciencia y reduciendo el espacio entre ellos. —Me da igual lo que hagas y lo que no hagas. Es cosa tuya, no mía.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta entonces?

Ino explotó, se notaba que el Nara no tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres.

—¿Qué por qué estoy tan molesta? —posó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, casi colérica. —Me traes para acá y me dejas sola. Sabes que conozco a muy poca gente, que ni siquiera pertenezco a este lugar, ¿y me preguntas por qué estoy tan molesta? ¡Me dejaste a la deriva como si fuera cualquiera cosa! –exclamó con rabia. —¡A la mierda, me voy de acá!

E ignorando por completo al Nara y sin saber realmente por qué estaba tan enojada, caminó lejos de él muy rápido para evitar que la alcanzara.

—¡Ino, espera!

—¡No quiero!

—¡Vamos, Ino! No es para tanto…

Aquellas palabras la enfurecieron. Ahora sí que estaba colérica.

—¿Qué dijiste? — se detuvo y le hizo frente una vez más. —¿Que no es para tanto? — rechinó los dientes. —¡Claro, cómo no! ¡Si me dejas sola por esa bruja que casi juraste que ni siquiera te interesaba! —lo último lo dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Shikamaru aunque quiso, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que apareció entre sus labios.

—Ino… —murmuró contento.

—No, yo no…—Ino dio un paso hacia atrás. —Yo no… —y se perdió entre sus propias palabras. Ahora se había dado al descubierto que lo que sentía por el Nara era algo real y no una tontera.

Él avanzó hacia la platinada, no impidiéndole que retrocediera más. Se sentía muy contento… Le gustaba a Ino, eso estaba más que claro. Queriendo abrazarla y besarla, la agarró de la cintura.

—¡No me toques! —chilló, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo para separarse de él.

Shikamaru rió por la reacción pueril de la platinada.

—No es lo que quieres… —susurró, reduciendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Mirándola con adoración, le sonrió sincero. —Me gustas mucho, problemática…

Ino que estaba entre nerviosa y ansiosa, respondió lo siguiente: —No es así, yo no te gusto. Te gusta esa bruja.

—¿Estás celosa?

—¿Qué? —Amplió los ojos, casi divertida por la interrogante del moreno. —¡Claro que no! Yo no estaría celosa de una vieja mal teñida y que-

No pudo continuar porque en ese momento los labios del Nara se acoplaron a los suyos. Se derritió en sus brazos y sólo por instinto se dejó llevar.

—Shika… —susurró entre besos, permitiéndole mayor acceso a su boca. Cuando sintió la lengua de él en contacto con la suya, las piernas se le debilitaron. Si no fuera porque él la tenía abrazada, juraría que hubiera caído al suelo.

Se sentía como flotando…

—Ino… —Shikamaru posó una mano en la nuca de la rubia y la obligó a profundizar el beso. Estaba tan sumergido en sus caricias, que no le importaba en absoluto lo que pasaba con el resto del mundo. En ese momento sólo se trataba de ella y él.

El tiempo desapareció por completo.

.

* * *

.

**S**hikamaru se despertó cuando sintió una refrescante brisa con olor a menta filtrarse por su boca. Algo somnoliento, abrió los párpados para encontrarse con la bella Yamanaka en cuclillas frente a su cama, mirándolo con dulzura.

—Buenos días, perezoso —le dijo con voz melodiosa. —Es hora de levantarse.

Él le sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las 9:15 —respondió Ino.

—Acuéstate a mi lado, es muy temprano todavía —se arrinconó un poco para darle espacio a la rubia.

Ino sonrió y se recostó al lado de él. En el momento él la abrazo, por lo que ella acomodó la cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú, Shika?

—Excelente —masculló por lo bajo. —Aunque hubiese dormido mejor si te hubieras acostado conmigo.

Ella le pellizcó la nariz inofensivamente.

—Claro que no, pervertido —soltó una risita infantil antes de apretujarse más en contra del Nara.

Él se rió abrazándola más aún con cariño y protección.

—Hueles rico —Ino pasó la punta de su nariz por el cuello de él. —Me encanta tu cuello —reconoció, acariciándolo ahora con los labios.

Shikamaru abrió lentamente los ojos cuando sintió las cosquillas sobre su mentón y cuello.

Ay, Kami… Ino no tenía idea de que esa zona era erógena para él.

—Ino… —se quejó, sintiendo la lengua de la ojiazul rozarle la mandíbula. —Ino —dijo una vez más, volteándose y quedando sobre ella. El deseo se había apoderado de él.

La platinada lo miró atenta, esperando el próximo paso a seguir.

Sin decir nada, él la besó con suavidad.

Era hombre, no podía reprimirse más, mucho menos teniendo una diosa bajo su cuerpo. Era demasiado como para recurrir al autocontrol, por lo que el actuar instintivamente lo había dominado por sobre la razón.

Mientras la besaba, una de sus manos viajó hacia uno de sus muslos, trazando un recorrido hacia las caderas de ella. La piel suave y tersa de Ino lo encendía aún más, si es que eso fuese posible.

Ino, sofocada por el calor y ese fuego interno, separó las piernas para que él se acomodara entre ellas. Pudo sentir la erección sobre su centro.

—Shika… —susurró casi suplicante. Se sentía tan bien.

Él le dedicó una mirada significativa después de separar sus labios de la rubia.

—Preciosa… —dejando de tocarle las caderas, le acarició la mejilla con cariño. —Eres bellísima… —le besó la frente con cuidado, después le besó la nariz, los labios, el mentón, y continuó descendiendo hasta que le besó el abdomen sobre el camisón que llevaba.

Ino que lo miraba con sumo interés, sonrió.

—Sí...

—Ino… —al obtener una afirmación, le retiró con lentitud el diminuto camisón.

La miró anonadado cuando la contempló desnuda. No había duda alguna, era demasiado preciosa.

No pudiendo suprimir más su instinto, se recostó sobre ella para besarla con desespero al momentos que sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo, desde las caderas hasta sus pechos.

—Uhm…

Oh, Kami… sus quejidos lo iban a enloquecer. Casi perdiendo la razón, una de sus manos viajó hacia las pequeñas bragas que aún la cubrían y con cuidado las deslizó hacia abajo para dejarlas a un lado.

Mirando atento cada gesto de la rubia, la besó tiernamente en los labios justo cuando sus dedos la palparon con suavidad. Pudo sentir el calor empapar éstos. Más deseoso aún, introdujo el dedo medio e índice.

—Shika…

—Ino… —Continuó bombeando, cada vez más rápido. Cada jadeo lo sentía en su boca, vibrante, ansioso de más.

—Uhm, Shika… Más… —le pidió fuera de sí.

Y lo hizo, embistiéndola contra de su mano con más dureza y rapidez. Sintiéndola temblar y contraerse alrededor de sus dedos. Estaba perdiendo la cordura, y ya quería sentirla por completo.

—¡Shikamaru!

—¡Mierda! —dijeron ambos al unísono.

Tanto Ino como Shikamaru, se miraron espantados antes de levantarse a una velocidad impresionante, él le lanzó el camisón. Su intención era conducirla hacia el baño contiguo a su habitación para que se escondiera, sin embargo cuando la puerta se comenzó a abrir, supo que no habría tiempo para eso. Así que su única opción fue tumbarla sobre la cama -cosa que ella lo hizo sin oponerse- y cubrirla con las mantas y cubrecama. Y casi desafiando la velocidad luz, se puso unos jeans y una camisa para cubrir su desnudez, en el segundo precioso en que su madre hizo acto de presencia e ingresaba a su cuarto.

—Era de esperarse que el flojo de mi hijo estaría acá, durmiendo hasta quizá qué hora.

Miró a su madre con fastidio, sentándose a la orilla de su cama para disimular la erección. ¡Demonios! Se supone que su madre llegaría ese día en la noche, no en la mañana.

—Problemático…

Yoshino lo miró con sospecha.

—Fui a ver a Ino, pero no abrió su cuarto.

—De seguro está durmiendo — le dijo a su madre que realizó un gesto extraño que luego transformó a una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Es lo más seguro. Necesita descansar, la pobre estudia mucho.

—Sí...

—Así que... —comenzó Yoshino, en actitud suspicaz.

Shikamaru la miró aún con más extrañez cuando notó que comenzaba a observar detalladamente su habitación, como buscando algo.

Oh, no…

—Cambia las sábanas —fue lo único que le dijo antes de dejar la habitación.

Todavía confundido por los gestos y las palabras finales de su madre, suspiró con alivio.

—Caray, ¿qué fue eso? —Ino salió bajo todas esas mantas y se arrodilló detrás de él para abrazarlo.

—No tengo la menor idea.

La rubia le besó la mejilla sonoramente antes de levantarse.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación. Otro día continuamos —le guiñó un ojo y con sensualidad innata salió de su cuarto, dejándolo desconcertado y con ganas de más.

—Mujer problemática…

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Antes que nada... ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! De verdad que les pido muchas disculpas. He sido muy desconsiderada al no actualizar, y sé que me merezco tomatazos, reclamos y más. Sin embargo (y no es que me esté excusando, eh) mi vida ha sido una motaña rusa el último tiempo. Pasé de tener todo a no tener nada, y eso fue terrible para mí. Mi vida cambió 360° y volvió a darse otra vuelta más, por lo que ha sido difícil. El escribir se me ha hecho tan complicado, porque tengo tanto en mi cabeza, que apenas puedo expresarme bien. No obstante, he logrado avanzar algo. Así que, de verdad y de todo corazón, les pido disculpas. Nunca fue intencional dejar de lado mis fics, así que espero que comprendan.

Dejando eso de lado, espero que les guste el capítulo y no decepcionarlos. Sé que no está al 100%, ni era lo que imaginaba, pero esto fue lo que salió. Sin embargo la idea base del fic sigue siendo la misma. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, se los agradezco enormemente, y más aún a aquellos que me mandaron mensajes alentadores para que continuase. Así que, este chap va dedicado a todos ustedes.

Un abrazo gigante a todos (=


	8. Interrogantes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla— Diálogo

—_Bla bla_— Pensamientos

* * *

**~oO:: Alumna de Intercambio ::Oo~**

.

**C**apítulo VII

.

**I**nterrogantes

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**D**esde aquel día en que había besado a Ino, no había vuelto a estar cerca de ella. Por alguna razón que desconoce, la rubia sugería, en cada acto-gesto, evitarlo como si tuviera Lepra.

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Quizás había apresurado las cosas? ¿No le gustó como la tocaba? ¿No le gustaron sus besos y caricias lascivas? ¡Qué demonios había sucedido! No es que se hiciera mucho problema, en realidad siempre evitaba los conflictos, no obstante su interés por Ino era tal, que sentía la necesidad de saber qué fue lo que sucedió para que ella se alejara.

Ese día en que llegó su madre a arruinar su mejor momento junto a Ino, ésta actuó extraño. Apenas y lo miraba a los ojos. En un comienzo creyó que quizás se trataba de vergüenza o algo así, pero no justificaba que hace más de 5 días ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra. Asimismo él no se atrevía a hablarle, porque como suponía que ella estaba molesta con él, no quería empeorar más las cosas.

—Problemático… —murmuró, mirando de soslayo a Chouji que se encogía de hombros.

—No lo sé, amigo. Siento no poder ayudarte, pero sabes que no sé mucho sobre mujeres.

Claro. Debió considerar que sobre consejos amorosos el Akimichi sabía poco.

—Está bien, Cho.

—Pero… —él lo miró con atención. —¿Por qué no le preguntas y ya? Sabes, las mujeres son complejas, quizás está esperando que te acerques a ella.

Sí, punto para su amigo. Eso era cierto, pero no estaba seguro de si Ino quisiera hablar con él, aunque se trataba de la mejor opción. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada sino no sería capaz de obtener alguna respuesta, así que lo mejor era charlar con ella y preguntarle qué le pasaba, la comunicación siempre era la mejor herramienta.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Ve ahora —le dijo señalando a la rubia que estaba sentada a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Armándose de valor, asintió.

Ya no sacaba nada retrasando las cosas, así que tomando una respiración profunda se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia Ino.

—¡Suerte!

.

* * *

.

**I**no leyó por décima vez consecutiva la misma línea de ese libro. Por más que intentaba concentrarse, leer y comprender esas letras, no podía. Era inútil, pues no estaba prestando atención alguna.

Suspirando, pensó en la llamada telefónica que había recibido hace unos días atrás.

Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que él la llamaría… En realidad ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido su número de teléfono. No es que le molestara, en absoluto, sólo que… ella ya había comenzado a hacer su vida; había un chico que le gustaba muchísimo, había logrado superar la ruptura amorosa de buena manera, por lo que no entendía por qué en el momento justo en que ya lo había olvidado, él aparecía a liarla emocionalmente.

¿Por qué tenía que interferir con sus planes? No es que se fuese a ir con su ex, sólo que las circunstancias que provocaron el quiebre de su relación fueran tan desafortunadas, que siempre se preguntó –después de quedar soltera-; ¿qué hubiera pasado si…?

Negó en silencio, odiaba sentirse así.

—¿Ino?

De inmediato alzó la mirada y casi se derritió por verlo ahí. De hace días había evitado todo tipo de contacto con Shikamaru para que éste no tuviese que enterarse sobre aquella inesperada llamada de su ex en donde le pedía verla, por tanto, se sentía mal por evadirlo tanto.

Nunca fue intencional.

—Shikamaru… —sonrió melancólica, haciéndose a un lado en la banca para que él se sentase con ella. —Ven, siéntate.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien…

Era extraño que se preguntaran ese tipo de cosas considerando que vivían en el mismo lugar.

—¿Y tú?

—Bien también…

Hubo un silencio extenso que a Ino le pareció eterno. No le gustaban los mutismos incómodos, tal cual como ése.

Sabía que había mucho que decir y aclarar, pero no sabía cómo comenzar. Iba a decir algo, pero él se le adelantó.

—Me has estado evitando.

No fue una pregunta, sino que una afirmación. Se sintió terrible por ser tan desconsiderada con él.

—¿Por qué?

Lo miró por el canto externo del ojo, sin saber muy bien cómo responder. ¿Debía decir la verdad? Quizás sería lo más adecuado… odiaría tener que mentirle.

—Shika…

—¿Me propasé contigo? ¿Fui muy bruto…?

—¡No, no es eso! —se apresuró a decir, volteándose hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos. —No, es así, fuiste increíble.

Shikamaru se sonrojó y, de cierto modo, se sintió bastante halagado por sus habilidades manuales, aunque no era por eso que estaba ahí.

—¿Entonces…? —esta vez pidió en son de entender el porqué la evasión.

La Yamanaka se mordió el labio inferior en un acto reflejo de su nerviosismo.

—Ese día después de que me fui a mi cuarto… —respiró largo y tendido antes de continuar, sin dejar de mirarlo. —Recibí una llamada telefónica de mi ex.

—Ya veo…

Y el mutismo extenso volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Abordar el tema de los ex's siempre fue algo incómodo.

—Me siento confundida —bajó la mirada. —No sé ni siquiera qué decirte, porque…

—No, no es necesario. —La cortó, posando los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha sobre los labios de ella. —No tienes por qué.

Ino negó, alzando la mirada y sujetando los dedos de Shikamaru con los suyos para que pudiese hablar.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

El moreno asintió después de varios segundos en suspenso. Si ella quería, adelante, no se lo iba a impedir.

—Hace un tiempo que terminamos… —Ino apretó con fuerza la mano de él, entrecruzando sus dedos. —Yo estaba enamoradísima, pero a su familia no le gustaba que yo estuviese con él, porque sólo debía relacionarse con mujeres de su estrato social.

Shikamaru se sintió estúpido. Creyó que toda la confusión de Ino era causa de él, no fundamentando que quizás ella tenía sus propios problemas. A pesar de todo se alegraba que no haya sido la evitación por su culpa, contrariamente se abatía por saber que el ex de Ino era capaz de influir tanto en su estado de ánimo.

—Al final su madre interfirió tanto en nuestra relación, que decidí separarme de él. No era justo, ¿sabes? Él necesitaba estar tranquilo y yo también… —La voz se le quebró un poco al final. —Ella logró que quería, ganó.

Tenía la esperanza que habían terminado por infidelidad o algo imperdonable, no obstante al saber que ella se había hecho a un lado para la tranquilidad de ambos cambiaba el rumbo de las cosas, porque a final de cuentas Ino se sacrificó por él.

Si juntaba bien las piezas, era muy probable entonces que Ino siguiera enamorada y amando a su ex, hecho que a él lo alejaba a la última ubicación dentro de su historia.

Todo mal…

—¿Aún estás enamorada de él? —No supo por qué dijo eso, en realidad ni siquiera lo pensó.

Ino rió, negando.

—No.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando escuchó esa negativa. Si ella no amaba a su ex, significaba que sus probabilidades aumentaban significativamente, por lo tanto ya no estaba en la última posición, gracias a Kami.

—Sí lo quiero mucho —aclaró, acariciándole con el pulgar el dorso de la mano. —, pero no es como antes. Estoy confundida porque no sé qué es lo que quiere de mí…

Esa respuesta también le gustó, pues implicaba que no había mucho interés de parte de ella. Menos mal.

—Además, me gustas tú…

Una vez más se sonrojó.

Ino se incorporó un poco y le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos.

—Y me atraes… —le susurró, acercando su rostro.

—Ino…

—¿Sí…?

No dijo más, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó, no importándole quien lo viera ni nada de eso. De un hábil movimiento se incorporó, al igual que ella, sin dejar de besarla.

—Mucho… —murmuró Ino con los ojos cerrados una vez que se separaron unos cuantos centímetros. —Siento haberte evitado —apoyó su frente a la de él mientras éste aún le sujetaba el rostro.

—No te preocupes —con ternura le acarició la punta de la nariz. —No sabía muy bien qué hacer…

—Me diste tiempo, lo agradezco. Así que eso merece premio.

—¿Ah, sí? —La situación se había vuelto muy interesante a esas alturas. La mente de Shikamaru convulsionó de tantos contextos sugestivos. —¿Cómo qué?

Ino abrió los párpados.

—No lo sé, depende de lo que quieras… —con sensualidad se mordió el labio inferior.

Eso fue suficiente para que a Shikamaru le comenzara a hervir la sangre.

—Ino… —le dio un manso beso en los labios. —No juegues conmigo… —era una advertencia para que no se burlara de su escasa paciencia en términos de seducción.

—Jajaja —ella lo besó ahora más profundo, tironeándole el labio. —No es un juego.

—Ino…

—Shika —se separó de él, sonriendo. —Es probable que esta noche, casualmente, necesite ayuda en mi cuarto…

La mirada lasciva que le dedicó Shikamaru la estremeció.

—¿Sí?

—Sí… quizás podrías-

—¡Shikamaru!

De modo involuntario Ino soltó a Shikamaru.

—Temari…

De un segundo a otro el ambiente se tensó.

Ino no dijo nada, simplemente cogió su bolso y su libro. No quería ni podía estar cerca de esa mal teñida. La irritaba de sobremanera.

—Me voy, nos vemos de ahí, Shika.

No alcanzó a girar cuando él la tomó de la muñeca.

—Espera, me voy contigo.

Un burbujeo cálido le hizo cosquillas en el vientre, sintiéndose tremendamente alegre porque Shikamaru hubiera decidido ir con ella. No se había molestado por Temari, en absoluto, pues estaba segura de que el Nara no tenía ningún interés en ésa. Sólo no quería compartir el mismo espacio, es todo.

—Temari, charlamos otro día.

La rubia ceniza abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios.

Ino sonrió para sí, chillando de alegría al verla tan perpleja, sobre todo después de tantos malos ratos que le dio la Sabaku No. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Shikamaru que le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Te ibas a escapar y me ibas a dejar solo con ella? —Él le reclamo en broma.

La rubia frunció los labios de forma adorable mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Tú puedes conversar con ella, lo que es yo, no la soporto. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿De verdad? Yo creí que estabas celosa…

Ino se detuvo y lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Y qué si es así?

—¿Lo estás?

—Tal vez… —lo miró a los ojos. —Es obvio que te quiere para ella.

—No es recíproco.

—Lo sé —ahora le miró los labios. —Así como también sé que eres hombre y, por tanto, débil…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Shikamaru redujo el espacio entre sus cejas.

—Que soy consciente de que podrías caer en sus redes.

Shikamaru bufó.

—Es Temari de quien estamos hablando.

—Por eso mismo —aún mirándole los labios, acortó la distancia entre ellos. —Quizás sea una mal teñida y esté loca, pero es una mujer atractiva.

—No me gusta y no me va a gustar, fin de la conversación. —No entendía dónde quería llegar Ino.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—Bien —alzó la vista, hasta clavar las pupilas en él. —Confío en ti, y en tu fuerza sobrehumana de no caer en sus garras.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

—No —fue seria. —Lo digo en serio… —y alzándose en la punta de los pies, le dio un sereno y casto beso en los labios. —, pero ten cuidado con ella. Esa mujer es soez… —vocalizó suave, pasando la punta de la lengua sobre el labio inferior de él.

—Lo sé… —Shikamaru olvidó de qué estaban hablando. Esa mujer tenía una capacidad increíble para hacerlo olvidarse de todo, inclusive de su nombre.

—Ya me voy a clases.

Dejándolo desconcertado y con ganas de más, la observó guiñarle un ojo de manera muy sugestiva.

—Recuerda ayudarme esta noche… te estaré esperando… —y sin más, se fue.

La miró aún sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

—…

—¿Shikamaru?

No…

Se volvió a darle la cara a Temari que estaba detrás de él. Notó que ésta tenía los ojos llorosos y brillantes.

Fue ahí que notó el juego de Ino.

Sonrió en su fuero interno. Esa mujer era bastante lista; debía darle crédito, porque logró su objetivo.

—¿Ella es tu novia?

—Sí.

Ella negó en silencio, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle. —No importa… —murmuró, apretando con fuerza los puños. —Serás mío de todos modos, Shikamaru Nara.

—¿Qué? —ese tono que utilizó la rubia le erizó la piel, pero no de buena forma, sino que por temor más que nada.

—Serás mío —le sonrió malévola. —Después no digas que no te lo dije.

¿Qué diablos?

Después de ese ultimátum y de que ella se alejara, quedó de pie en ese mismo lugar por varios minutos, preguntándose qué se traía entre manos esa loca para atreverse a amenazarlo de esa manera.

Independiente de la respuesta, sabía que iba a tener que alejarse de ella como fuese posible, no es que se sintiera asustado por sus dichos, sólo que… sabía que Temari podía jugar sucio, más que ninguna otra mujer.

—Tsk, problemático…

.

* * *

.

**S**hikamaru estaba frustrado, cabreado y completamente irritado.

No sabía si su madre sospechaba algo sobre su relación con Ino o qué diablos, pero apenas lo dejaba acercarse a la rubia. De hecho cuando ella se fue a su habitación después de la cena, su madre lo había retenido en el piso inferior, desde ese momento, más de una hora.

—Ahora ayúdame con eso —Yoshino apuntó unos documentos.

¿Por qué justo en ese momento su madre tenía que necesitar ayuda para la contabilidad? ¡Nunca necesito ayuda! Y mucho menos de él…

—Tsk…—se quejó a su manera, obedeciendo sus órdenes.

¿Acaso lo iba a mantener toda la noche ahí?

—Mamá —comenzó con voz suave. —Iré a mi cuarto, debo estudiar.

—¡Mentira! —ella sólo lo miró de reojo y continuó traspasando datos a su laptop. —Nunca en tu vida has estudiado… ¿crees que no sé por qué quieres ir a tu cuarto?

Haciéndose el desentendido, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Te conozco de toda la vida —lo miró lo suspicacia. —Quieres ir a seducir a la hija de Inoichi. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Mierda… ¿Pero seducir él? Por alguna razón, le pareció bastante gracioso imaginarse él seduciendo a Ino.

—¡Y no te atrevas a mentirme! —lo amenazó con un lápiz. —Ino está bajo mi responsabilidad, no puedo permitir que te sobrepases con ella. Es muy inocente para ti, búscate alguna de tus amigas ésas con las que sales a bares, pero con ella no.

Shikamaru tensó los músculos de la mandíbula y la articulación al apretar con fuerza los dientes.

¿Su madre no quería que se involucrara con Ino porque ésta estaba bajo su responsabilidad?

—Mamá…

—Hay otras mujeres, Shikamaru. —Volvió si atención a la pantalla de la computadora. —Ino se irá en unos meses más, no quiero que te involucres con ella, por favor.

Vaya, eso era nuevo. Su madre nunca le pedía las cosas por favor, a menos que tuviera algo sólido a cual atenerse. ¿Cuál sería la verdadera causa?

—Mamá —lo intentó una vez más. —¿Por qué?

—Reconoces entonces tu interés por ella.

Increíble, pero cierto, su madre era más astuta de lo que creyó toda su vida.

—Hijo… —le hizo frente y suavizó la voz, para sorpresa de él. —No quiero que sufras…

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando su madre?

—¿Ah?

Yoshino negó en silencio.

—Simplemente no lo hagas, aléjate de ella.

Analizó los gestos de su madre, el tono de voz y su postura. Había algo que no calzaba, estaba seguro, ¿pero qué? Sabiendo dónde podría encontrar respuestas, se levantó de la silla, provocando un ruido molesto.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Con papá.

Sí, con él sabía que podía encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

.

* * *

.

**E**n silencio se acercó a su padre y se acomodó frente a él. Estaba jugando ajedrez en solitario mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

—¿Problemas con tu madre?

Shikamaru gruñó, su padre siempre veía en él todas sus dudas e inquietudes.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —Shikaku lo miró después de avanzar con un alfil.

—Ella está ocultando algo —miró el tablero de su padre, era una excelente partida, pudo notar, por lo que comenzó a jugar con él.

—¿Sí? ¿Algo como qué?

—Ella impide que me acerque a Ino —comenzó a jugar, avanzando en el tablero.

Shikaku sonrió, casi complacido.

—Sin embargo, ni siquiera me dice por qué debo mantenerme alejado de ella. No lo entiendo porque en un comienzo me dijo que fuera atento con ella, que me preocupara de que se sintiera bien acá, pero ahora me dice que debo mantener cierta distancia. No lo entiendo. —Todo lo que dijo fue rápido, como si lo hubiese tenido atorado en la garganta. —Mujer problemática…

—¿Te desahogaste ya?

El Nara menor le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Bien, bien… —Shikaku aspiró una última vez su cigarrillo y luego lo apagó en un cenicero. —¿Quieres la versión larga o corta? —conociendo a su hijo, sabía que éste iba a optar por la dejara menos cabos sueltos y la que incluyera la mayor cantidad de detalles.

—Larga.

—Me parece —miró a su hijo con una sonrisa. —¿No se te hizo familia cuando la viste por primera vez?

—¿A Ino? —no supo bien a qué se refería su padre, hasta que éste asintió. —No, no, ¿debería?

—Sí, de hecho. —Shikaku movió otra pieza del tablero. —Se conocieron de pequeños, compartieron muchos años juntos. Incluso contrajeron matrimonio y firmaron un papel. —Rió al final, para incomodidad de Shikamaru que se sonrojaba como adolescente.

—No estoy entendiendo nada —dentro de sus recuerdos, no asociaba nada con Ino.

—Cuando tenías diez años fuimos de vacaciones a Iwagakure. Allá nos reunimos con Inoichi Yamanaka, su señora; Izumi y también con Ino.

Shikamaru por fin comenzó a integrar algunos datos. Sabía, por un accidente que había tenido, que muchos de sus recuerdos se habían desvanecido, sin embargo no creyó que justo sus recuerdos enlazados con Ino se hayan ido todos. No era justo.

—Nosotros sabíamos cómo se trataban entre ustedes. La relación de Ino contigo era bastante cercana. Si bien en un comienzo Ino te detestaba por llamarla siempre _problemática_, su amistad de afianzó mucho. —Shikaku desplazó otra pieza más. —Un día en la tarde salieron juntos a ver la puesta de sol, no sé por qué, pero fueron a un roquerío. Ino cayó cuando la marea subió.

Un sabor amargo le apareció en la boca y un vacío tremendo en el estómago. Sabía que lo que siguiese a continuación no sería nada bueno.

—Te lanzaste al mar para salvarla, pero la corriente en esa zona no permitía nadar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Shikaku le echó un vistazo y suspiró.

—Izumi escuchó los gritos y se acercó. Fue ahí cuando vio a ambos que estaban ahogándose. Ella se lanzó al mar, pudo sacar a Ino primero, después fue por ti, pero apenas pudo dejarte cerca de Ino. —Sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió. —Ino te ayudó, pero cuando quiso sujetar a su madre, una ola lanzó a Izumi contra las rocas. Se golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza, que perdió la consciencia.

No fue necesario escuchar más para saber lo que había sucedido.

—Murió en el instante e Ino fue testigo de todo. —Dejó escapar el humo entre sus labios con pereza. —Fue tanto el trauma que ella olvidó lo que sucedió, aunque eso fue años después, luego de rehabilitación y terapias. Por desgracia, tú lo olvidaste también porque a los 12 años te caíste en bicicleta y tu memoria remota se perdió.

Shikamaru se pasó las manos por el rostro.

—Ahora te preguntarás, ¿por qué tu madre no te quiere cerca de Ino? —Shikaku botó el exceso de cenizas de su cigarrillo. —Ustedes eran muy cercanos. Yoshino teme que ese vínculo entre ustedes reviva los recuerdos de Ino y termine odiándote.

—Pero… —Shikamaru se sintió de pronto muy culpable.

—No tiene lógica, pero ya sabes cómo es tu madre —Shikaku se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Debió decirlo en un comienzo, no?

—Claro —Shikaku fumó una pitada más. —, pero

—No lo hizo porque creyó que Ino no sería capaz de recordar nada… —lo interrumpió, aún intrigado por la información.

—Así es —ahora movió una de sus piezas, capturando otra. —Jaque —anunció sonriendo. —Eso quiere decir-

—Que sospecha que Ino ha comenzado a recordar algo —una vez más lo interrumpió.

—Supongo —miró las piezas en la tabla, preparándose para la próxima jugada. —He notado que Ino ha estado evitándote.

Shikamaru dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias, no fue por eso.

—Oh, ya veo —Shikaku sonrió. —Tu madre no sabe eso, debe creer otra cosa. —Realizó la jugada.

—Sí, debe creer que Ino recordó todo y que posiblemente me evita porque me odia… —chasqueó la lengua. —Está protegiéndome.

—Buen acierto —Shikaku rió, mirando las piezas.

—Mate. —Fue el turno de Shikamaru de sonreír.

.

* * *

.

**C**on cuidado cerró la puerta del cuarto y, a paso lento, caminó hacia la cama de Ino. Una vez a su lado, se agachó para quedar a la altura del rostro de ella y le acarició la mejilla con una mano.

—Shika —ella entreabrió los ojos al sentir el contacto. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le dijo con somnolencia, cerrando los ojos.

—Tuve cosas que hacer —_y aclarar_, quiso agregar, pero no fue necesario.

—Uhm… —Ino se quejó, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la cama. —Duerme conmigo.

Shikamaru sonrió.

Sin esperar que se lo repitiera, se sacó la ropa y sólo con unos ceñidos bóxers se acostó al lado de Ino. Acostumbraba a dormir desnudo, pero esa noche tendría que hacer la excepción.

—Ven aquí —la llamó rodeándole la cintura y arrastrándola hacia él. —Mujer problemática….

Ella dejó escapar una risa suave, y aún con los ojos cerrados, se acurrucó en contra de Shikamaru, disfrutando de ese olor a menta y madera que le encantaba.

—Buenas noches —susurró, dándole un beso en la barbilla al Nara.

La observó caer profundamente en un sueño, tranquila y adorable; una vista para él, sin duda, fascinante.

No pudo dejar de lado la historia que le relató su padre, asimismo no fue capaz de dejar de lado ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Claro, sabía que se trataba de un accidente, no obstante, no estaba seguro de que Ino pensara de ese mismo modo, no considerando que su madre había perdido la vida por salvarlo a él.

Eran circunstancias bastante complejas.

Incluso él no sabría si la lógica predominaría en esa situación, sin embargo, un proverbio de Nietzsche que leyó hace unos días le hizo eco en la mente; "Solamente aquel que construye el futuro tiene derecho a juzgar el pasado…"

Con esas palabras en su cabeza, tranquilizó sus interrogantes.

—Buenas noches —murmuró también, dándole un beso en la frente.

Sólo el futuro tenía las respuestas, en ese momento sólo debía disfrutar el aquí y el ahora.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Gracias inmensas a **Anni-fer, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, Tessaige, lau, Naoko-eri, ChaneKiin.n, AliceyShun, Yuki Brunestud, MenyPshh, Diiva Bloom, Gigi Namikaze**. De verdad, eternamente agradecida por vuestros divinos comentarios.

Al que adivina quién es el ex de Ino, actualizo en un día más xD jajajaja. Daré algunas pistas, es rubio…

Tomatazos y más, ya saben cómo hacerlo (=

Saludos a todos!


End file.
